New Game
by Lucy Mars
Summary: It was a new game now.' Sequel to Surprise, Surprise. Chlex. Now Complete.
1. Prologue

Title: New Game.  
  
Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I've got nothing witty to say. Really, they don't belong to me, but I'll return them when I'm done.   
  
Summary: It was a new game now. New rules. New players and new losers.  
  
A.N: This is the sequel to "Surprise, Surprise" that I've been struggling with for what feels like forever, avoiding for awhile and now trying my hand at again. I hope it doesn't disappoint. And yes, Louis will be making numerous appearances...cause he's a lovable   
wanker.   
  
  


Prologue:  
  


            The morning mist was thick and dark as it curled up from the ground and vanished into the sky. Beams of sunlight cut through scattered clouds and dissolved the patches of grey coating the sleepy town. The rising sun warmed the chill stirring through the soft breeze and made the morning air as pure as summer rain. 

Hands tucked securely in his pockets he watched with softness in his eyes as she drew in the gentle scent of innocence and simplicity that encompassed her with remnants of the past. Turning her face up to the sky and its purifying sheen, he echoed her smile as she stretched her fingers to the sun. He watched her lovingly as she reached heavenwards to try and touch the warmth that would mirror the glow she was shimmering with. Standing silently, fearful of disrupting the peace he could see settle around her, Lex could feel the fear that he'd been carrying dissolve around them, as did the dew of the previous night. 

His eyes drank in the glory of her emerald eyes, the crimson upturn of her lips and the golden luster of her silken strands. Ultimately though, they drifted to her stomach as her sweater rose with her exertion and exposed the swell of her stomach that both fascinated and terrified him. Every since he found out that there was a life growing inside of her he'd realized that the stakes were irrevocably raised. The happiness that they'd found together had been taken to an entirely different level and there was no going back. This was a new game now. There was a life that they'd created together to take into consideration, but the planning, the preparation and the mixture of apprehension and anticipation could be dealt with later. Right now, she was smiling up at the clearing sky and beckoning for him to join her with the warmth of her smile. 

            "I'd almost forgotten how beautiful it was here," she whispered as she leaned back against the firm chest that she could always count on to support her. 

            Wrapping his arms protectively around the two most important people in his life, Lex pulled Chloe's body back against his and held her securely as his fingers deftly found the small bump sneaking its way into his heart. "You'll be safe here," he murmured against her temple, "both of you."

            Laying confident hands over Lex's explorative ones, Chloe tangled their fingers together. "We'll always be safe with you."

            His fingers splayed beneath her sweater and encompassing the cluster of cells that had come to mean more to him than anything else in the world, save its mother, Lex closed his eyes against the brilliance of the sun. "I love you." he whispered raggedly, his voice hoarse with unshed tears. 

            "I know," Chloe assured him as she brought his free hand up to her lips and pressed a tender kiss into his palm, "We love you too, daddy."

            Hot tears seeping past his closed lids, Lex held on tight as the blazing sunlight washed over them and blinded him with its intensity. He could feel the air change as fantasy gave way to reality and he was left alone with the truth. He couldn't protect them. He'd failed the two most important people in his life. He'd failed and now mother and child were paying the price.

            Falling to his knees when the warmth of her love disappeared and he was left alone to face the biting chill of failure, Lex pounded his fists against the unrelenting ground and cried. He'd failed them both and there was nothing he wouldn't give to bring them back. Nothing he wouldn't trade to hold them both in his arms again. 

            Bolting up in bed, a mass of tangled sheets soaked with sweat and tears, Lex swore at the darkness that filled a room once full of love and comfort. His breathing erratic as his heart pounded furiously, Lex twisted the sheets that Chloe's scent still clung too in a vain attempt to still his trembling fists. The cool satin scorched his feverish skin and he relished in the pain. Pain was all he could feel. Pain was what reminded him of what he had and what he had lost. This pain though, as fierce and unrelenting as it was, would be nothing compared to the pain he would feel if he didn't find Chloe. If he could never hold her in his arms again, feel the life inside of her grow beneath his palm, he didn't want to live. He had no reason to without his family. 

            Shuddering uncontrollably at the mere thought, Lex forced his useless tears down into the abyss they'd come from and pushed himself out of bed. The shadows of the room shifted violently as he stumbled on legs that struggled to hold his body up with the little strength they possessed and braced himself for a fall that never came. His eyes finding the hand that had caught him before he could plummet to the ground, Lex looked up at the empathetic eyes that shone in the dark room. The sympathy that glimmered behind the power the man wore like a second skin should have looked out of place but it didn't. It fit as father looked down at son with a mixture of pity and sorrow. 

            Pushing his body to move, Lex pulled out of his father's grasp and stood with more strength then both of them knew he felt. Fighting the cobwebs littered throughout his mind, Lex wrestled with his heavy head to try and find the power to scrape together the words weighting down his tongue. "What are you doing here?" 

            "How do you feel?" Lionel questioned purposely ignoring Lex's question.

            "Fine," Lex lied trying to scrape together his scattered thoughts and make sense of the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. "Chloe," he breathed in realization. He'd been dreaming, yes, but he was living his nightmare. "Chloe, where's Chloe? Have there been any developments?"

            "No," Lionel answered as he moved back to the chair he'd been occupying for most of the night. "You may want to sit down. The sedative I gave you won't wear off for another hour."

            "Sedative?" Lex managed to get out as he collapsed back onto his bed. "How long have I been out for?"

            "Six hours,"

            Bolting back up onto unsteady legs, Lex swayed dangerously towards his father. "Six hours? How could you?" 

            Unfazed by the venom in his son's voice, Lionel stood quickly and pushed Lex effortlessly into the chair he'd been sitting in as he watched his son struggle with the demons haunting his forced slumber. "What would you have rather I done, Alexander? Let you run blindly through the streets screaming her name? You would be playing right into their hands…"

            "I don't care," Lex shouted fighting against the lethargy of his muddle senses, "I could have found Chloe. I could have saved her by now."

            His eyes vacant of disdain and tinted with pity, Lionel stood stolidly before his son. "How would you have done that, Alexander? You may be a Luthor but that doesn't make you Superman."

            Swallowing hard as he tried to decipher the messages his mind was trying to process at his father's words, Lex roughly rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he pushed himself to stand. No, he wasn't Superman but he could make up for that. 

            "Lex," Lionel sighed as he grabbed his arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

            "Three guesses," Lex snapped pulling out of his father's grasp.

            "I forbid you,"

            His laughter as dark as the shadows haunting the four corners of the room, Lex braced himself against the bureau that Chloe had insisted they buy because it had looked lonely in the store and stared incredulously at the man standing before him. "You forbid me? Will you also be issuing me a time out, father?"

            Narrowing his eyes, Lionel easily closed the distance that Lex had put between them as he had dangerously weaved his away towards the door. "I don't want to lose my future daughter-in-law, Lex, but I will _not_ lose a son. You are the Luthor heir. Do you understand that? You are my heir. I am not going to let you storm our here to play hero and get yourself killed."

            "Why is my life worth more than Chloe's?" Lex demanded as his anger expelled the sleep from his veins, "How can you just brush her wellbeing aside for the sake of protecting your heir?"

            Anger rising through his face now, Lionel let all pretenses of patience evaporate. "Don't be reckless, Alexander. Let my men do their work. They will find, Chloe."

            "Before of after it's too late?" His father's silence the answer to his question, Lex blindly groped for the door handle that would bring him one step closer to finding Chloe.

"Don't do this, Alexander."

His back to his father, Lex took a shaky breath before telling him the news that had Chloe glowing mercilessly with excitement. She would be pissed at him for ruining the elaborate plan she'd come up with to break the news to the great Lionel Luthor but she'd come to forgive him. She always forgave him. "You need to protect your heir and I need to protect mine. It's a new game now, dad."

Left alone in a sullen room that was brimming with brightness and joy just two days ago, Lionel Luthor let his composure slip as he watched his son stalk down the darkened hallway. "God," he whispered for only the dead to hear, "Chloe's pregnant."

  
  
End of Prologue.  
  
TBC.


	2. Seven Days Ago

Title: New Game.  
  
Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: see Prologue.  
  
Summary: It was a new game now. New rules. New players and new losers.  
  
A.N: Thanks for all the great feedback. I'm glad that people are enjoying this.   
  
Chapter #1:   
  
_Seven Days Ago._  
  
"How about the fish, love?"  
  
Her face easily taking on the shade of green that reminded Louis of the endless nights of his youth and the even longer morning after's that followed, Chloe raised her hand as an objection. "Not today, I don't think so."  
  
"Are you all right, pet? You look awful."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Chloe immediately regretted it as she fought against the nausea that followed. "I bet you say that to all the girls."   
  
"Only the ones I adore," the grinning Englishman assured her, "Seriously pixie, you look a little green around the edges. Are you not feeling well?"  
  
Breathing deeply as she washed down the cold water that Louis handed her, Chloe offered him a weak smile. "I'm fine. Just coming down with something, I guess."  
  
"And here, I was bloody positive you were invincible."  
  
Laughing lightly as the warm spring air washed over them, Chloe let her eyes wander over the crowded streets of Metropolis. "Hardly,"  
  
Following the slightly wary green of her eyes as she scanned the masses strolling along the open streets, Louis bunched his brow with concern. "What is it?"  
  
Snapping out of whatever trance it was she'd fallen into, Chloe blushed slightly at being caught ignoring her companion. "I'm sorry, just spaced out for a second."  
  
Unconvinced, Louis grasped Chloe's cold hand gently. "What's wrong? And don't bother lying, love. I can tell that something's off. So come now, out with it."  
  
"You're going to think I'm being silly," Chloe protested.  
  
"I promise I won't laugh too hard."  
  
Chuckling despite her unease, Chloe glanced quickly at the people around them before bringing her attention back to Louis and his patient stare. "I can't seem to shake this feeling that I'm being watched."  
  
"Of course you're being watched, love. You're the media's darling. The press are always trailing you…"  
  
"It's not that. This just feels off somehow. I know I should feel safe, with the amount of guards you, Lex and Lionel have trailing me," Chloe sighed with a careless wave to the man stationed discreetly in their vicinity, "but I don't. Don't even try denying it, Louis. Did the three of you honestly think that I wouldn't notice the revolving door of men and women you have following me around Metropolis like the freaking men in black?"  
  
Smiling like a little boy full of mischief and mirth, Louis sat back with an air of nonchalance. "I plead the fifth. Now tell me why you don't feel safe? Has someone approached you? Did someone try something?"   
  
"No, it's nothing like that. It's just this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I can't seem to shake."   
  
"Have you talked to Lex about this?"  
  
"No," Chloe laughed uneasily as she fiddled with her breadstick, "it's silly, Louis. He's so busy with the Stratford deal; I'm not going to distract him with nothing. Don't worry about it, okay? It's nothing."  
  
Letting the subject drop, Louis tried for a safer topic. "How is your latest project coming along? It must be pretty important if you would abandon little old me to spend all day in that little red room of yours."  
  
"Feeling a little neglected?" Chloe teased.  
  
"How do you think I felt when you told me you would rather play with a bunch of negatives instead of attending a brilliant party thrown by yours truly?"  
  
Sipping her soup gingerly, Chloe smiled over the rising steam. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
  
"How?" Louis questioned suspiciously.  
  
"You'll see,"  
  
Narrowing his eyes at the way her green orbs danced with amusement and washed away the anxiety that plagued her earlier, Louis couldn't help the delight that spread over his own face. "What no good are you up too, pixie?"  
  
"Patience," Chloe smiled, "Just be patient. I promise the wait will be worth it."  
  
"Patience isn't exactly a virtue I possess, love."  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Chloe gazed longingly at the elaborate sandwich set in front of Louis and frowned down at her bland soup. Whatever nausea she was feeling earlier had suddenly been replaced by this insatiable craving for food, any food, and for some crazy reason, she suddenly wanted a pickle.   
  
Recognizing the look on Chloe's face, Louis sighed dramatically as he handed her his plate and motioned for their waitress.   
  
"Thanks," Chloe grinned as she bit into the chicken sandwich. "This is delicious,"  
  
"I knew there was a reason I ordered it," Louis commented dryly as he sipped his wine.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Chloe?"   
  
Silence.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
More silence accompanied by the muted sound of a briefcase landing on the scarlet chair that Chloe couldn't help but buy when she caught site of it in a small store on the lower east side and just knew that the two of them would fit perfectly together in it.  
  
"Are you so preoccupied by your work that you can't spare two seconds to come out of your darkroom to say hi to your fiancé?" Lex called out playfully as he made his way to the darkroom that he'd had commissioned for Chloe so that she could work at home. Frowning when he realized the red light outside the door wasn't on Lex felt the lines crease his face even farther when he didn't see any signs of Chloe.   
  
"Chloe?" he called out urgently now.   
  
This time the eerie silence that Lex found himself immersed in was broken by the muffled sounds of a lunch making an untimely reappearance, much to the distress of the mistress of this very manor.   
  
"Chloe?"   
  
His steps rapid and clipped against the hardwood floors, Lex hastily threw their bedroom doors open and strode past the clutter that had spilt from Chloe's hands when she'd sprinted for the bathroom, to find his fiancée unceremoniously knelt over the white porcelain bowl tucked conveniently in the corner of their master bathroom.  
  
"Jesus," Lex breathed kneeling behind Chloe as she purged the hateful contents of her heavy, and at one point delicious, lunch. This answered the question about whether or not she was still feeling sick.   
  
"I should have stuck with the soup," Chloe whimpered miserably as Lex wrapped his arms securely around her quivering frame.   
  
Stroking her back as she expelled what her body could not and would not hold, Lex waited until she had nothing left before gingerly carrying her over to the sink. Running the cool water, he pressed a cold towel to her clammy neck as she tried to rinse out her mouth. Pushing sweaty hair aside, Lex cupped her face gently. "How do you feel?"   
  
"Awful," Chloe whispered leaning into his touch.  
  
Even green around the edges and flushed and ashen all at once, she was beautiful. "If it's any consolation, you look wonderful."  
  
Laughing lightly, Chloe let Lex lead her out of the washroom and into bed. "If you think you're getting lucky tonight mister, I'd hate to disappoint you…"  
  
"Oh, but you never disappoint," Lex smirked adorably as he pulled her shoes off.  
  
"Damn right," Chloe grinned, tugging Lex into bed beside her. Curling up against his firm yet yielding chest, Chloe closed her eyes and let Lex's steady heartbeat and soothing hands distract her from the rollercoaster ride currently occupying her stomach.  
  
Pressing cool lips to her clammy forehead, Lex held his fiancée close as she struggled with the queasiness that plagued her. "Still not feeling so great?"  
  
Sighing, Chloe burrowed deeper into Lex's chest as the low rumbling of his voice soothed away the tension of her stomach. "Is that the understatement of the year, or what?"   
  
"It's been a week of this, Chloe."  
  
"I know," she sighed miserably, "Trust me though, it feels like a lot longer."  
  
His lips quirking up at the displeasure and exasperation etched across her face, Lex rubbed her back gently. "You really should go to the doctor."  
  
"But I don't want too," Chloe moaned, cracking an eye open to look up at Lex.  
  
Unable to contain his laughter, Lex quickly quelled it when Chloe's eyes shifted from misery to annoyance. Who would have known that the great and fearless Chloe Sullivan had a thing against doctors? A thing which translated into unadulterated fear and meant that she avoided them at all costs. "You may not want to but I think we've reached the point where you need to."  
  
Pouting adorably, Chloe knew she had no choice but to admit defeat but that didn't mean that she was going down easily. The Sullivan stubbornness rivaled the Luthor stubbornness. "It's nothing. Just some stomach bug that's rearing its ugly head at the most inopportune times."  
  
"How about we let the doctor decide that?"  
  
"How about we don't and say we did?"  
  
"Chloe," Lex sighed tangling their fingers together, "Go see Dr. Phillips, if not for you, then for me. I worry about you."  
  
Moving so that she was straddling him now, Chloe frowned down at Lex. "Now you're just playing dirty."  
  
"So long as it gets you to the doctor,"  
  
A hint of a smile edging along the corner of her lips, Chloe pressed a teasing kiss on Lex's smirk. "How dirty are you willing to play to get what you want?"  
  
His hands exploring the ivory expanse hidden beneath her ebony sweater, Lex pretended to be deep in thought as he lit fires where he willed. "Oh Miss Sullivan, you'd blush at the mere thought of what I'd be willing to do to you so that I can get what I want."  
  
Arching painfully into his touch, Chloe exhaled a shuddered breath that Lex knew well. Her voice breathless to her own ears, Chloe gazed down at her fiancée through hooded eyes. "How about you let me decide that for myself?"  
  
Weaving his fingers into her silken strands, Lex pulled Chloe down so that he could whisper against her lips, "With pleasure,"  
  
  
TBC.


	3. Five Days Ago

Title: New Game.

Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: see Prologue.  
  
Summary: It was a new game now. New rules. New players and new losers.  
  
A.N: Thanks for all the great feedback.   
  
  
Chapter #2:   
  
  
_Five Days Ago._

            Armed with an extra large bouquet and a box of her favorite chocolates, Lex prepared himself for the glares and annoyed pouts that his fiancée would be armed with when he passed over the threshold and into the land of punishment. After hours of _convincing Chloe to go to the doctor, Lex had finally won her over when he'd promised to go with her. They had consulted their schedules while lying naked in bed as the sun set below them and managed to negotiate a time that would be convenient for both of them. Of course to seal the deal, Lex had no choice but to show Chloe just how far he was willing to go to _convince_ her to go to the doctor._

            "You can do this," Lex reminded himself as he stood outside his penthouse door, "Just walk in and duck whatever comes flying at your head."

            Successfully psyching himself up and managing to delude himself into believing that he would escape Chloe's impending wrath somewhat unscathed, Lex pushed the door open and walked into the dark foyer. Confusion marring his features, Lex glanced around for any signs of Chloe and her anger with him. Looking down the hallway encased with shadows that danced under the spell that the candles that had been lit, Lex ventured on unsure of his steps.

            "Chloe?" he called out, his voice echoing through the silent apartment. Stepping past the candles that littered the hallways and windowsills, Lex found himself immersed in a warm golden scented glow. The gentle light that filled the rooms played across the confusion on his face and beckoned him to follow the internal compass that always led him to Chloe.   

            Walking past the fire that flickered in his study, moving beyond the candles that swayed in the library and gliding past the music that drifted past their open bedroom door, Lex found himself watching Chloe stand in the middle of the only empty room in the penthouse as she hummed a forgotten song to herself. 

            "Hey," he whispered gently, so not to surprise her. 

            Turning around to face Lex, Chloe smiled softly at the peace offering he held out to her. 

            The gentle candles tucked into the hidden corners of the spacious room illuminated the soft smile that danced across her ruby lips and successfully stole Lex's heart away. The low light danced over the freckles that adorned the soft skin that Lex spent hours exploring and discovering and summoned him closer to the woman who effortlessly held his heart in the palm of her hand. 

            "Hey," Lex repeated closing the distance between himself and Chloe.

            Silently accepting the flowers and chocolate that Lex handed her, Chloe set them onto the ground without a second glance.

            Watching Chloe as she set his gifts aside, Lex felt dread pass over him. She must really be mad if she wasn't even going to check to see what kind of chocolates he got. "You're mad." It was more a statement than a question.

            Looking up at Lex and the anxiety that tinted the corner of his lips, Chloe mutely shook her head. Wrapping her arms around her fiancé, Chloe buried her face in his chest and inhaled deeply. He was so warm and solid against her, she didn't know if she could ever let go.

            Returning the embrace, Lex leaned down to kiss the top of her head as he held her close. Silence wasn't something that Chloe was famous for, but right now it seemed like all she was capable of. "Chloe?"

            "Shh," she urged burrowing deeper into Lex. Pressing her flushed cheek against his beating heart, Chloe let the steady rhythm lull her into a blissful oblivion that consisted of nothing but him and her. 

             "Chloe?" Lex whispered against her silken strands, concern filling his voice now, "What's wrong?"

            Floating in that wonderful place between contentment and perfection, Chloe murmured breathlessly against Lex's sudden racing heart, "I love you."

            Irrational fear clenching his chest and seizing all air from his lungs, Lex abruptly pulled Chloe back so that he could look into her dazed eyes. "Chloe, what happened at the doctor today? What did he tell you?"

            The faintest smile catching hold of her lips, Chloe let her eyes drift over Lex's shoulder at the flame that danced seductively and cast an eternal glow over them both. "I like the color yellow. It's subtle, yet inviting. It would look good in this room. What do you think?"

            "You can decorate the room however you like." Lex hastily answered, "Chloe, tell me what the doctor told you today. Are you okay?"

            "I'm fine," Chloe assured Lex, cradling his face in her hands lovingly. "I'm more than fine."

Doubt cast over his cloudy eyes, Lex leaned into her addictive touch. "Promise?"

            Brushing her lips across his, a tease of a kiss, Chloe nodded. "Promise," she whispered as she stroked his tense face lovingly. "Nothing's wrong, I promise."

            Letting out the breath that he didn't know he'd been holding, Lex pulled Chloe back against him and buried his face in her soft hair. "You're not mad that I had to cancel today?"

            "Oh, I'm totally pissed." Chloe assured Lex, tucking her head beneath his chin, "If you think that brining home some flowers and a box of chocolates is going to get you out of the dog house, you're dreaming, but I'm in a good mood right now and I'm willing to let you try again later." 

            Chuckling, Lex stroked her hair tenderly. "Not that I'm not grateful for being allowed a second chance to redeem myself, I have to say that I'm curious to what put you in such high spirits."

            "Going to the doctor doesn't seem so bad anymore,"

            "What caused this change of heart?" Lex inquired, titling Chloe's chin up to look at him. Studying the glow that seemed to rise from within her and encompass them both, Lex ran his thumb over the rosy blush that stained her cheek and marveled at the softness that never ceased to intoxicate him with desire. "Well? Are you going to keep me in suspense?"

            "Even I'm not that cruel," Chloe murmured as caught Lex's hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. Beaming him a smile that spoke volumes of the nerves and excitement that were pulsing through her at a dizzying rate, Chloe brought Lex's hand down to her abdomen and pressed his palm flat against the invisible swell that she still couldn't find and logically couldn't feel, but felt impossibly connected to. 

            His voice hoarse and unsure as he breathed her name, Lex found his eyes glued to the small hand pressing his against the yielding skin that he'd spent hours tracing invisible patterns on as they lay together a tangle of limbs and sheets. 

            "Say something," Chloe demanded impatiently as she tried to read her fiancé's frozen expression. 

            Swallowing in a vain attempt to try and find his voice, Lex shook his head dumbly as he pressed his fingers against her warm skin. "I don't know what to say,"

            "Say you're happy," 

            His head snapping up at the desperation and hesitance he could hear lacing her words, Lex furrowed his brow at the sight of Chloe's usually smiling and laughing face weighted down with anxiety and fear. Pulling her mouth to his, Lex had her doubts about how he felt puddle around her feet as she leaned her weight against his. Coaxing her tongue out to play with his, Lex poured more passion into that one kiss then most people felt in a lifetime. 

            Whimpering when he pulled away, Chloe let Lex hold her up as she tried to refill her deprived lungs with the air that they desperately needed.

"I'm drunk with happiness." Lex declared breathlessly as he pressed his lips against Chloe's once more. "Dizzy with it, intoxicated with sheer joy. To the point where I think I'm slight nauseous I'm on such a sudden high."

Laughing, Chloe slipped her arms beneath Lex's jacket and held him close as she marveled at how strong and real he felt against her. "I think we're going to need to ban the word 'nausea' for the next couple months."

Fascinated by the way his hand automatically came to rest protectively over Chloe's stomach, Lex revealed in the warmth that spread through him at the simple touch. "How many months?" 

Resting her hand over his, Chloe tangled their fingers together. "About seven," she answered.

"I feel like I'm dreaming," Lex confessed as they swayed to an unheard melody, "Like any second now I'm going to wake up and find myself slumped over a pile of folders in my office."

"Not dreaming," Chloe laughed feeling her excitement spike again as she pictured the little baby that would be a mixture of the two of them, "This is as real as it gets."

Picking Chloe up and spinning her around in a moment of sheer insanity, Lex set her down as abruptly as he had swept her up. "Oh god, are you okay? Did I hurt the baby?"

The laughter bursting from a place deep and pure within her, Chloe wrapped her arms around Lex and kissed his face ecstatically. "Oh Lex, aren't you supposed to be brilliant, or something? The baby's fine." Her face softening as she brushed butterfly kisses over his concerned brow, Chloe didn't cease her ministrations as she reassured him, "You can't hurt us, daddy."

Succumbing to her touch as she soothed the fear from his body, Lex had never felt such sudden concern before. Even the worry he felt for Chloe never felt that raw or powerful.

"You're going to be an amazing father," Chloe grinned as she pressed a soothing kiss to his temple and magically banished the lines from his face. 

His response immediate and genuine, Lex caught Chloe's chin and held her eyes with the intensity of his. "You're going to be a remarkable mother, Chloe. No one's going to love this baby as much as you."

"I don't know. You're looking to be some stiff competition, Luthor."

"Would you have it any other way?"

Her eyes filling with love as their lives mapped itself out as he held her and she basked in a glow that spoke of a love and commitment that wrote itself and carried them along for the ride, Chloe shook her head. "No," she smiled nestling her head against Lex's chest.

Cradling Chloe in his arms as they both drifted into the future they would build together on the foundation of today, Lex chuckled softly as he grasped Chloe's hand and brought it to his lips.

"What?" Chloe inquired, mirroring Lex's adorably wide smile.

Laying a tender kiss over her sparkling engagement ring, Lex comment wryly, "I guess I have no choice but to marry you now."

"A shotgun wedding," Chloe laughed, as the reality of the situation dawned on her, "The horror,"

"Not even," Lex pointed out, "The wedding isn't planned for another year."

"Can you just picture the look on Camellia's face when she realizes her carefully made plans have just been shot to hell?" Chloe giggled, feeling intense glee at the realization that their wedding planner was just going to die when she heard the news.

His smile becoming just as evil as Chloe's, Lex couldn't stop the laugh that escaped from within him. "Can I tell her?"

"Hell no!" Chloe objected vehemently, "If I'm going to be carrying this baby for 9 months and suffering through morning sickness that lasts all day, I'm going to be the one to break the news to Cruelella."

'And mood swings,' Lex realized. 'Massive mood swings that will entail ducking first and asking questions later.'

"What are you thinking about?"

Meeting Chloe's suspicious eyes, Lex smiled lovingly as he smoothly lied. "Just picturing this room painted yellow and full of toys. Our baby's going to have the best of everything, Chloe. I promise."

"We just need you, Lex. Just you,"

It's the mark of an amazing woman when she can whisper those words to you and make you believe it with all your heart. His heart constricting as he looked down at Chloe's wide eyes, Lex just knew that her convictions were more powerful than any of the doubts he harbored. Seizing her lips with his own, Lex showed her what he could never be able to truly tell her, no matter how many times he uttered the words. Just how much he loved her. 

***

            Idly playing with her golden tresses, Lex looked down at Chloe's content face as she nestled against his bare chest. "What about bunnies? Don't all kids like stuffed bunnies?"

            "Hmm," Chloe mumbled incoherently as she lay wonderfully worn and sated against Lex's smooth skin.

            "Are you even listening to me?"

            "Nope,"

            "Good to know," Lex grinned as Chloe propped her chin on his chest and glanced up at him.

            "I aim to please," she quipped, tossing him a wonton smile, "Anyways, isn't it a little early to already be compiling shopping lists for the baby?"

            "Do you know how many things baby require?"

            Wrinkling her nose, Chloe rolled the question around before answering truthfully, "I have no idea." 

Small children had never been a big part of her life. Random small town mutants she could deal with. Cunning and unrelenting reporters yielding a camera that never stopped flashing she could handle without a second glance. Grown men with complexes, issues and scarred pasts were her forte. Little helpless children who didn't have an off button? Not so much, no. 

            After a slight pause, Lex frowned. "Me neither," Relishing in the amused laughter that shook Chloe's body in a delightful way, Lex ran his hand down her sweaty back. "Not a problem though. We'll just buy everything."

            "Such a guy thing to say," Chloe replied sarcastically, "All you ever want to do is shop."

            "Wrong," Lex pointed out, rolling them over so that he hovered over Chloe and her amused smile. 

            Bringing his body down so that it was flush with hers, Chloe grinned shamelessly. "Why Mr. Luthor, whatever are you implying?"

            Brushing her hair aside, Lex tangled his fingers in the downy softness and held Chloe firmly in place as he teasingly nipped on her swollen lips. 

            "Lex," she breathed, trying to catch his lips for a more satisfying kiss, "Don't tease the pregnant lady."

            His breath hitching at her reminder of what precious cargo he held in his arms, Lex trailed wet kisses down Chloe's writhing body before finally coming to a stop over where he just knew their child was growing. 

            Raising her head to watch Lex as he pressed the tenderest kiss to the exact spot where she too felt most connected to their baby, Chloe lovingly ran her hand over Lex's head and brushed her fingers over his flushed cheeks. 

            Crawling back up Chloe's body, Lex rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as she swept him up into her arms and cradled him in her soothing embrace. "All I ever want to do," Lex whispered for only Chloe to hear, "is to hold you and never let go."

The tears already spilling from her eyes before she had a chance to even fully process his words, Chloe smiled shyly as Lex gently caught her tears with his thumb. "I guess we don't need to wonder whether or not I'm hormonal."

            His adorning smile not lost on Chloe, Lex leaned down and lazily kissed away the stray tears that streaked her glowing face. "It still doesn't feel real,"

            "I know," 

            "What if I can't do this?"

            "There isn't anything you can't do."

            "Why do you believe that when even I don't?" Lex asked, holding his breath as Chloe brought his hand down to her stomach. 

            "Because," Chloe whispered like it explained everything, "I just know. Think of it as mother's intuition."

            "What else does your mother's intuition tell you?" Lex inquired, trying to clear the sudden catch in his throat.

            Her eyes sparkling with amusement, Chloe couldn't help but laugh, "That Louis is just going to die when we tell him."

***

TBC.


	4. Four Days Ago

Title: New Game.  
  
Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: see Prologue.  
  
Summary: It was a new game now. New rules. New players and new losers.  
  
  
Chapter #3:__

_Four Days Ago._

            Begrudgingly drinking the juice that Lex had handed her when he'd taken away her morning coffee was how Louis found Chloe the next morning. The scowl that she sent towards the offending citrus concoction that replaced her morning caffeine fix did nothing to distort the distinct glow that Louis could feel from across the room. It almost seemed as if it was Chloe's luminous complexion that was lighting the room and not the morning sun that bathed the large living room with a dazzling shine.

            "You look absolutely radiant this fine morning, Pixie."

            Glancing up from her morning paper, Chloe almost spit out the sip of orange juice she'd just taken. "Oh Louis," she laughed setting down her glass, "You are too much."

            Armed to capacity with more toys than Chloe was sure her baby would ever need, Louis beamed proudly, like any other honorary uncle would. "No, actually I'm just the way you love me."

            "Between you and Lex, I have a feeling this baby is going to be swimming in plush toys." Chloe commented wryly as she watched Louis happily drop his armful of toys on the coffee table, "What is it about babies that make men go mad? Lex left this morning before I was even awake and returned with bags and bags of toys."

            "Before we jump into the insanity that Lex and I are currently taking part in," Louis grinned capturing Chloe's face between his hands, "I just wanted to say congratulations. You and Lex are going to be smashing parents. This baby is going to be brilliantly sarcastic and snarky, and of course cute as a button."

            The tears building from nowhere and spilling from her eyes, Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the terror and alarm that overtook Louis's usually composed face. "Hormones, Louis. Get used to it. I'm going to be pretty moody from now on."

            "You mean you haven't been moody up to this point?" he inquired innocently.

            "Oh shut up," Chloe giggled tossing a stuffed goose at Louis laughing face.

            "Now, now," Louis mock scowled, "Is that any way for a mother-to-be to talk?"

            Rolling her eyes, Chloe waved a careless hand towards Lex's study. "I don't know. Why don't you go and consult the twenty different books that Lex went and bought this morning."

            "Hey," Lex spoke up appearing out of thin air, "Those happen to be very informative books. There's nothing wrong with being prepared and well read."

            "Alexander!" Louis greeted ecstatically, "Congratulations!"

            "Thank you," Lex beamed, not even attempting to school his emotions. 

            Watching the two men in her life fondly as they did the thing all men do when they feel the need to congratulate each other, puff their chests out and strut, Chloe couldn't help but smile. They were adorable, her boys. What exactly was it about babies that made men go crazy? Chloe wasn't sure if she'd ever figure that one out.

            "Hey," Chloe protested when the whole slapping each other on the back thing began to totally exclude her, "I'm the one carrying the baby here."

            Capturing Chloe's hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, Louis replied teasingly, "And Lex and I are forever grateful for that."

            "You just remember that when I have 2am cravings." Chloe said swatting Louis on the chest.

            "While I may love you, pixie, Lex is the one who knocked you up." Louis happily reminded her, "Therefore it's only fair that he be the one to do your bidding for the next few months."

            Glancing up at Lex's proud grin, which she had categorized as his Proud Papa smile, Chloe nodded in agreement. "I suppose you're right, Louis."

            Having noticed Lex's grin too, Louis staged whispered to Chloe, "I think, love, that if you were to ask him for anything right now, he'd most likely give it to you."

            Her laughter light and vibrant, Chloe tugged Lex down to sit next to her and happily obliged when he pulled her tighter against him. "I think you're right, Louis. What should I ask for?"

            "Whatever your heart desires," Lex murmured, pressing a kiss to Chloe's temple.

            "I don't know," Chloe sighed contently as her eyes swept over Lex and Louis affectionate smiles and protectively pressed her palm to the nonexistence bulge that she could feel growing inside her, "I think I have everything my heart desires."

***

The room was dark, damp and just the way he liked it. Dim lights swept over the cold cement and escalated the chill that filled the small space. Two calloused hands worked diligently as hunger went ignored and obvious fatigue was brushed aside with the promise of completion soon. The power of his excitement was barely containable as the final pieces came together.

            All the plans that he'd made and all the groundwork that he had laid out would soon pay off. Stilling the tremors of anticipation that swept through his body as he pictured the look on her face when he was finally be able to present her with her fate, he turned his mind away from how she would react to completing the task at hand. Everything had to be perfect. There could be no mistakes. He only had one chance at getting Chloe Sullivan before she became Chloe Luthor and he wasn't going to let his only opportunity slip away. 

            No, he was going to do this and he was going to succeed. He couldn't afford to fail.

***

            "We're going to need to increase her security detail."

            Tearing his eyes away from Chloe as she happily sorted through the colorful paint samples that he'd had delivered earlier, Lex turned to face Louis and the serious expression on his usually carefree face. "I agree."

            Struggling with whether or not the broach the topic, Louis felt his resolve crumble as he watched Chloe's animated face practically sparkle with excitement and recalled the anxiety that he'd seen just a few days before weight down her carefree eyes. "Chloe's been feeling uneasy lately."

            "What?"

            Hesitating, Louis discretely pulled Lex aside. "A few days ago, Chloe and I were having lunch and she mentioned that she felt like someone was watching her. It seems that our little Pixie has been feeling uneasy lately."

            "She never mentioned it to me," Lex muttered more to himself, than to Louis.

            "Oh stop feeling sorry for yourself," Louis snapped, "She didn't not tell you because she was trying to exclude you, you wanker. She didn't want to bother you, seeing as you've got that Stratford deal on your plate right now. I'm risking my bloody neck by telling you this, Lex. I just thought that you would want to know."

            Nodding, Lex glanced up just in time to catch Chloe's curious look. "Thank you," Lex told Louis as he smiled reassuringly at Chloe, "I appreciate it."

            "What are you two whispering about over there?" Chloe questioned from her seat on the couch as Lex and Louis made their way back to her.

            "What we are going to do with you today," Lex answered easily as he came to stand behind her.

            Arching a disbelieving eyebrow, Chloe crossed her arms and sat back as she scrutinized the two men. "Really?" 

            "How do you feel about getting some lunch to celebrate?" Lex asked, idly sorting through the paint samples that Chloe had neatly put aside.

            Her excitement obvious, but quelled, Chloe nervously bit her lip as she glanced up at Lex's relaxed face. "You don't have to go in to the office?"

            "Nothing that can't wait," Lex assured her.

            "We can spend the whole day together?"

            Tugging Chloe up and wrapping an arm around her still slim waist, Louis smiled devilishly. "Afraid you'll get sick of the two of us doting on you, love?"

            Laughing, Chloe reached for Lex's hand and tangled their fingers together. "Never,"

***

            "How is it possible for someone so little to eat so much?"

            "I'm just as bloody baffled as you are."

            "Oh shut up," Chloe ordered around a mouthful of tiramisu as she glared at Lex and Louis's equally irritating smirks, "I'm hungry."

            Laughing, Louis made sure that Chloe didn't have anything sharp she could throw at him before wryly commenting, "I think we established that when you ate your lunch and proceeded to move onto Lex's lunch."

            "Hey," Chloe protested, "No harassing the pregnant lady."

            "We would never dream of it," Lex replied stealing a bite of Chloe's desert and lessening his offense by quickly feeding his fiancée a bite. 

            Rolling his eyes at the couples obviously display of their young love, Louis mused out loud, "I wonder Pixie, if your morning sickness is contagious, because I think I'm beginning to feel a little nauseous."

            "Ha ha," Chloe replied tossing her napkin playfully at Louis's permanently roguish features, "You're hilarious, Louis."

            "That's why you love me, darling."

            "Oh, is that why? You know, I'd been wondering about that lately."

            Clutching his heart, Louis shook his head. "You cut me with your words, love."

            The perfect picture of innocence, Chloe demurely smiled at her English friend. "I apologize, Louis. I assure you, I only meant to scratch."

            Sitting back and content with watching Louis and Chloe as they bantered, Lex craned his head up to gaze at the clear blue sky that hovered above them and reflected the perfection of the day. Not a single cloud marred the blue expanse as the sun shone down on the shinning and not so shinning population of Metropolis. Bringing his eyes back down to his dining companions when Chloe's contagious laughter caught his attention, Lex blinked against what he saw.

Lex watched transfixed as a little baby boy giggled happily from his seat across their small table and waved his chubby arms in an overly enthusiastic greeting. A mop of fiery rings tinted with gold glittered magnificently under the soft afternoon sun and only served to accent the emerald eyes that Lex fell in love with all over again. The three of them were sitting down to lunch, like they always did, but with a new addition to their tight circle. The little boy mirrored the laughter of his mother but his crimson lips weren't as full or lively as Chloe's. They reminded Lex of his own lips and how they softened in Chloe's presence. His breath caught in the space between his racing heart and his dry throat, Lex longed to reach out and run his trembling fingers over the ivory skin that had been no doubt bathed with tender hands and kissed with even gentler lips.

 The present blended in with the future under the unflinching light raining down from an azure sky and gave Lex a glimpse of what his life was to become. 

The table was clear of Louis's usual whiskey, Lex's customary scotch and Chloe's occasional glass of wine. Knives were set out of reach of deceivingly small hands that were lighting fast and genetically clever, crystal had been moved to safer ground and replaced with durable and colorful plastic and the lively conversation centered around the center of his life. 

            Lex felt his lips curl up as he watched Louis dote on the adorable child and feed him sweets that had Chloe smiling beneath her disapproving frown.  

            The laughter that split from the beaming baby was pure and bright. It filled Lex with the same warmth that Chloe graced him with. Curious green eyes sparkled with innocence and love as they claimed Lex's attention. Chubby hands clapped together gleefully as pursed lips struggled to form the proper sounds. Gurgled and incoherent garbles of syllables fell from the upturned lips as Lex watched on adoringly. 

            "Dada!" the baby squealed triumphantly as he banged tiny fists against the linen clad table and drew amused smiles from Chloe and Louis, "Dada!"

            Brushing her fingers loving through her son's hair, Chloe smiled proudly like any other mother would. "Of course that had to be your first word. Can you believe that that's all he's been saying for the past two days?"

            "Judging from the bloody smile on Lex's face," Louis smirked, "I believe you."

            "Dada!" his son laughed as he strained to reach over the table for his father, "Dada."

            Everything that Lex had ever wanted was playing out before his eyes. His life was perfect. What was it they said about perfection? Oh yes. It could disappear in a flash.

_Flash._

            Blinking rapidly to try and clear the sudden surge of light that had temporary blinded him, Lex shook his head slightly and opened his eyes to find the seat across from him empty and patches of grey blocking the sun. The brief panic he felt for his son dissolved as reality reclaimed its rightful place in time and Lex breathed easily with the knowledge that his child was safe. His eyes catching the anger and annoyance painted of Louis's face and the exasperation on Chloe's, Lex followed their gazes to find a lanky photographer smiling sheepishly at them. 

            "Security has really been lacking here since they've changed management," Louis commented as he took in the sight of the slip of a man standing before him.

            Recognizing the man from various functions and random events, Chloe shook her head. "You must have gone to a lot of trouble to get that one picture, Joseph. You had to get by how many security guards?"

            A shy smile working its way across his face, the man risked a glance over at Lex and his darkening face before quickly stuttering. "Well worth it. No one's been able to get a good picture of the three of you together for awhile."

            "There's a bloody reason for that," Louis muttered as two tall guards made their way over to the trio and their unwanted guest.

            "Easy," Joseph protested when one of the guards roughly grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the private dinning area, "Careful big guy."

            "I'm sorry for the breach in security, sir. It won't happen again."

            Coolly regarding the man standing before him, Lex fought to clear the brief visions that had seemed to stretch on for eternity from his mind and nodded swiftly. "See that it doesn't."

            "What should we do about the photographer?"

            "Let him go." Chloe said with a shake of her head, "He was just doing this job."

            Glancing over at Lex for confirmation, the bulky guard nodded quickly before disappearing out of sight.

            "You are too nice for your own good, pixie."

            "He was just doing this job," Chloe said as she regarded Lex curiously, "Are you okay, Lex?"

            Forcing a smile onto his face and pushing down the sudden feeling of loss that was filling him, Lex took a cleansing breath. "I'm fine,"

***

TBC…..cause I'm evil this way.


	5. Yesterday

Title: New Game.  
  
Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: See Prologue.   
  
Summary: It was a new game now. New rules. New players and new losers.

Chapter #4:

_Yesterday._

            Nestled in a sea of cool silk and satin, Chloe greeted the quiet morning slowly and languidly as the last slices of sleep drifted from her mind and her fingers stretched blindly over to find Lex's side of the bed to find it empty and cold. Curious eyes fluttered open as inquisitive ears picked up the sound of gentle notes that seemed to suspend time. Pushing herself slowly to a sitting position, Chloe fought against the requisite wave of nausea that greeted her as ebony silk sheets pooled around her alabaster skin. Shivering against the morning chill, Chloe's sleepy gaze spotted a puddle of lavender in the middle of the cream carpet. Bare feet sinking into plush carpet, Chloe picked up the very shirt that Lex had hastily discarded last night and leisurely put it on as she made her way out of the bedroom. Yawning as she stretched her sore muscles, a shameless smile crowded Chloe's face as she recalled last night's very frisky events that stretched well into the morning.       

            Pushing the thoughts aside, Chloe focused her attention on following the harmonious notes that filled the penthouse with an indescribable serenity and peace. Her footsteps muted by the luxurious flooring that she loved to sink her toes into after a long day Chloe found herself standing at the threshold to the future when she found Lex sitting in the middle of the disaster area that would soon be the perfect nursery, with a tiny music box in his hands. Chloe was mesmerized as she focused on how the morning light played quietly over Lex's still features and highlighted everything that she loved about him.  

            As the last few notes fade to an end, Lex wordlessly held his hand out to where he could feel Chloe standing and watching him. 

            She didn't need to ask how he knew she was in the room with him. She just knew he knew. Gracefully coming down to sit beside him, Chloe ran her fingers over the tiny music box that had cast a spell over both of them. "How long have you been up for?"

            "Awhile," Lex answered kissing the top of Chloe's head and pulling her close. 

            "Where did you get this?" 

            Looking into the same inquiring green eyes that Lex had seen for a brief moment in time when the future had stumbled into his path, Lex smiled softly. "I've had it since I was a baby. My mother had it made just for me."

            Winding the brass knob, Chloe listened as the first strains of music filled the sun-drenched room. "It's beautiful."

            "So are you," Lex replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

            Laughing, Chloe looked up at Lex's clear blue eyes. "Will you still think so when I'm fat and cranky?"

            "Even more so," Lex promised as he envisioned Chloe's stomach swollen with their child. 

            Tucking her head beneath his chin and pressing her cheek to his chest, Chloe rested her hand over Lex's heart and sighed contently. "Good answer," she whispered enjoying the rare moment of tranquility in the usual chaos of their lives. "What time are you leaving for the airport?"

            "I've decided to postpone my trip."

            Her head snapping up in surprise, Chloe shook her head with confusion. "Postpone? Why?"

            Shrugging his shoulders, Lex ran his fingers through Chloe's hair in a futile attempt to tame the wayward strands. "It doesn't feel like a good time to leave."

             "Lex," Chloe sighed, "You're taking this whole pregnancy paranoia thing a little too far. The Stratford deal is too important to just blow off."

            "Who said anything about blowing it off?" Lex asked as he watched confusion filled Chloe's sleepy eyes. "I don't want to Stratford to think I'm too eager. Giving him some space will work in both our favors."

            "As long as you're not postponing your trip because you think that you need to be here to take care of me," Chloe warned.

            "I promise," Lex smirked pressing a kiss to the disapproving frown Chloe was sporting, "That's only part of the reason. Not the whole reason, I assure you." 

            Rolling her eyes, Chloe immediately regretted it as a fresh wave of nausea slammed into her. Her hand flying to her mouth as she scrambled to her feet, Chloe went flying out of the room.

            Putting the music box down, Lex quickly followed Chloe down the corridor she'd sprinted down as the last notes sputtered from the tiny box and a deafening silence filled the room.

***

            His hands eagerly rubbing together as his eyes feasted on the finished product, his lips stretched uncontrollably with ecstasy. The day had finally come. Lex would be on a plane out of both their lives by now and Chloe would soon meet her fate. He could finally bring her to the place she belonged. 

            It all came down to this. 

***

            A camera slung over her shoulder, a refreshing bottle of juice in one hand, a permanent glow fixed on her face and her ever present shadow discretely following her through the crowded streets of Metropolis, Chloe was a woman on a mission this beautiful spring day. 

            Pregnant paranoia by both Lex and Louis aside, Chloe wasn't going to let them confine her to the penthouse and her darkroom. She had a life to lead too and things to do. Carrying a baby didn't mean she couldn't go on doing the things she always did. Spring in Metropolis was a beautiful time of the year and Chloe had pictures to take and a portfolio to finish. 

            Moving with a grace against the tide of people flooding the congested streets of Metropolis that spoke of confidence and comfort, Chloe kept up with the rapid pace until a haze of baby blues, hushed pinks and mellow yellows caught her eye. Coming to an abrupt stop before the tiny shop that stood out against the multimillion dollar chains that ruled the city, Chloe felt a small smile claim her lips. If Lex and Louis could indulge themselves in the insanity of shopping for cute little baby things, then surely Chloe could pick up a few things too. After all, she was the mother and she would be supporting local business at the same time. 

            Her mind made up, Chloe glanced up to find her shadow for the day standing protectively beside her. "Adam, I'm just going to run in for a second."

            His eyes hidden beneath the dark sunglasses he wore, the man Chloe liked to refer to as her Thursday guy nodded discreetly as he subtly scanned their immediate area for possible danger. The hard lines of his face melted when his lips softened momentarily to smile knowingly. "Of course, ma'am."

            Having long ago given up on getting the people Lex, Louis and Lionel hired to call her something other than _ma'am_, Chloe slipped into the homey shop that felt like a piece of Smallville right in the middle of the hustle and bustle of Metropolis. Returning the smile that the perky salesgirl greeted her with, Chloe felt a rush of excitement shoot through her as her eyes devoured all the little bonnets, booties, sweaters and hats that were displayed on teeny tiny mannequins.

            "Are you looking for anything in particular?" the salesgirl asked curiously as her thrilled chocolate eyes quickly placed Chloe's recognizable face and her elevated status among the Metropolis elite.  

            "I'm just browsing," Chloe answered, recognizing the excited gleam in the young girl's eye. 

            Nervously chewing down on her bottom lip, the girl glanced nervously at the back of the store where her manager was helping another customer before turning back to Chloe and blurting out, "For anyone in particular?" 

            An amused smiled filling out her face, Chloe noticed the telltale signs immediately. Even after years out of the trade, you didn't talk to another intrepid reporter without knowing it. "Are you asking for anyone in particular?" 

            "East Metropolis High School Student Paper," the girl replied proudly. 

            "As the editor?" Chloe managed to ask between her laughter.

            "And half the staff," the girl quipped.

            Her eyes softening, Chloe welcomed the nostalgia that washed over her. "What's your name?"

            Fearful that she'd stepped over the line and managed to offend Lex Luthor's future wife, the girl lowered her eyes. She should have just kept her mouth shut. She was probably going to get fired for being cheeky and intrusive with such an important woman. "Claudia," she finally answered when she realized Chloe was patiently waiting for her reply, "Claudia Spencer."

            "Chloe Sullivan," Chloe said holding out her hand and trying not to laugh at the shock on the girl's face, "It's very nice to meet you."

            Staring at the slim hand with a mixture of surprise and relief, Claudia quickly clamped her mouth shut and met Chloe's hand with a firm grasp.

            "Well Claudia, care to show me what you'd recommend an expectant mother to buy?"

            Leading Chloe through the store, Claudia tried to hide the awe from her voice. "On or off the record?" 

            Randomly picking up an astoundingly small lavender jumper that immediately reminded her of Lex, Chloe gave Claudia a sincere smile. "It depends."

            "On what?" Claudia demanded, already picturing the front page layout in her mind.

            "Why don't you tell me a little more about your paper," Chloe suggested when she caught the manager's curious look, "as we browse."

            Catching onto Chloe's subtle hint, Claudia nodded gratefully. "What exactly are you looking for?"

            "I don't know," Chloe answered honestly as she fingered the soft material.

            "I'm guessing you're partial to lavender?" 

            Looking at the jumper she held in her hands, Chloe pursed her lips into a soft smile. "Yeah, I guess you could say that I am."

***

            "Lex, care to explain to me why you haven't sealed the Stratford deal yet?"

            "Dad," Lex drawled looking up from his computer, "Nice to see you too. Back early from Tokyo?"

            Ignoring his son's sarcastic attempt at pleasantries, Lionel headed straight for the bar. "Why isn't Stratford's signature on the contracts yet?"

            Sighing, Lex felt his high from this morning quickly plummet back down to earth. "It may have something to do with the fact that Stratford isn't ready to sign yet."

            "Why aren't you on a plane on your way to convince him?"

            "Because it's not the right time," Lex replied, annoyance clear in his statement.

            "I don't recall being consulted on these new plans."

            "That's probably because there was nothing to consult," Lex answered as he rose to his feet, "Have you forgotten, dad, that this is my account?"

            "One you happen to be mishandling." 

            Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Lex picked up his folders and headed out of his office. "I have a meeting. We can resume this lecture later, can we not?" Ignoring his father's disapproving glower Lex purposely strode out of his office.

***

            "Who do you want to be when you grow up?"

            "When I grow up?" Claudia snickered as followed Chloe through the store, "Ah, I'd hate to break it too you Ms. Sullivan but you're not that much older than me."

            "Then stop calling me, Ms. Sullivan." Chloe ordered playfully, picking up a silver rattle and giving it a gentle shake.

            "Do you prefer, Mrs. Luthor?" 

            Quirking an eyebrow at the cheeky comment, Chloe watched on with amusement as Claudia caught herself and flushed scarlet with embarrassment. "Relax." Chloe laughed, moving onto linens and things, "It's refreshing to have someone talk to you without that annoying Metropolis filter."

            Now it was Claudia's turn to laugh. "Metropolis filter?"

            "I'd roll my eyes as I explain but I have no idea where your washroom is and I don't particularly feel like puking in the middle of your store."

            "I appreciate your consideration, seeing as I'd probably be the one left to clean it up."

            "I'm thoughtful this way." Chloe smirked handing Claudia another item to add to her already substantial pile of purchases piled precariously in Claudia's arms. "The Metropolis filter is that annoying thing that seems to stop people from saying what they really want to say to me when they find out who I am."

            "Or really, who you happen to be engaged too." Claudia deduced.

             A proud smile spreading across her face, Chloe nodded. "Yeah, that too. You're a smart girl, Claudia. You've got spunk and what my dad would have called moxie." 

            Lowering her eyes with a mixture of embarrassment and delight, Claudia tried to control the blush she could feel staining her cheeks. "Thank you,"

            "You remind me of someone, you know."

            Her eyes wide with interest, Claudia could barely contain her eagerness. "Really? Who?"

            "Me," Chloe answered, her eyes falling to that far away place that everyone escaped to once and awhile as she rubbed her hand comfortingly over the flicker of life nestled safely within her. "You know, a long time ago, I wanted nothing more than to be a reporter. I was even the editor of my school newspaper during freshman year. I took it by sheer force of will. Of course, the fact that no one else wanted it probably worked in my favor."

            "Why aren't you working in journalism then?" Claudia asked, her eyes falling onto Chloe's stomach and her subconscious actions, "I mean, I've seen your photographs and they're great but why the change in professions?" 

            "Because," Chloe chuckled with a wry twist of her lips, "life doesn't always turn out the way you plan for it to. Dreams change. You change."

            "I never want to change," Claudia declared adamantly with a firm shake of her head, "I've always wanted to be a reporter. I've dreamt of being the next Christaine Amanpour since I was a little girl and all the other little girls wanted to be ballerinas and teachers. I'm going to be a foreign correspondent one day."

             "I'm going to give you a piece of advice, Claudia. Take it or discard it. Either way, everything maternal in, which I didn't know I possessed, wants me to say this: If that's what you really want to do, do it. Screw what anyone may tell you. You can be the next Christaine Amanpour. But don't do it because it's what people expect you to do."

            Regarding Chloe thoughtfully, Claudia titled her head to the side. "Can I ask you a question?"

            "Sure,"

            "Are you happy? Even though your dreams changed? Life changed?"

            Her green eyes clear and void of any doubts, Chloe replied without hesitation. "Insanely so,"

            "I've always wondered," Claudia mumbled sheepishly as she wrung her calloused hands, "Why have you and Mr. Luthor put off the wedding for so long? I can still remember being a freshman and reading about your engagement party and wishing that I was there. It looked so cool reading about it. All my girlfriends and I were sure that the wedding of the century would be just around the corner. I mean, it's been three years and you're still not married."

Her eyes lighting up at the mere mention of Lex, Chloe twisted her engagement ring around her finger as she answered truthfully, "Sometimes you need to live through happily for awhile, before you can truly conquer forever."

            Claudia could feel the jaded cynicism in her begin to melt as she watched Chloe's face melt into a whimsical smile that spoke of love and devotion. It was a private moment between two women who knew more about each other than either could really understand. It was a moment where the past revisited the future and peace was finally conquered.

            Peace though, always came with a price.

            "Ma'am," Adam urged suddenly appearing at Chloe's side and grabbing her upper arm forcefully. 

            "Adam, what's wrong?" Chloe questioned, surprised by the tension that seemed to swallow her whole.

            Briskly pulling Chloe away from the entrance he'd just come soaring through, Adam didn't waste time on pleasantries. "We need to leave, ma'am."

            "What?" Chloe demanded, confusion mingling with her sudden adrenaline. 

            Her eyes wide and fearful, Claudia instinctively followed Chloe as Adam dragged her towards the back of the store. "Chloe?"

            Ignoring Chloe, Adam hastily turned to Claudia and demanded her attention forcefully. "Is there a back exit?"

            Nodding rapidly, Claudia found herself unexpectedly unable to form any words.

            "Where?" Adam snapped.

            "Behind those doors," Claudia stuttered fearfully, "It leads to our storage room and there's an exit on the right that leads to the back alleyway."

            Continuing to ignore Chloe's questions and demands for answers, Adam brought his wrist up to his lips as he dragged Chloe through the doors Claudia had directed them too. "Back alleyway. Now."

            "Adam," Chloe protested as she turned around to take in Claudia's ashen face just as the door swung shut. 

            "Ma'am," Adam sighed, turning Chloe around so that she faced him, "Do you trust me?"

            Taken aback by his sudden proximity, Chloe didn't know what to say. She just knew that she was scared and wanted Lex's hands to be the ones gripping her shoulders, not Adam's.

            "Ma'am?" Adam urged insistently. 

            "Yes," Chloe answered hesitantly. 

            The anxious lines around his eyes softening, Adam gave Chloe a reassuring smile. "I'll take care of you," he vowed.

            A shudder of trepidation passing through her, Chloe didn't have time to analyze the satisfaction she saw pass through Adam's hard eyes. Flinching when she felt a prick against her neck, Chloe's legs unexpectedly went slack beneath her as colors swam behind her eyes and melded the storage room into a puddle of gray before disappearing into a sea of black. The last words she heard were Adam's solemn reassurance.

            "I'll take care of you."

***

            Immobile in the middle of the store, an armful of baby essentials that she'd just spent the last hour compiling with Chloe, Claudia couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach that was screaming at her to go after Chloe. Something wasn't right. There was something that just didn't fit. 

            The calm that had settled within the store was in such contrast to the uproar that Adam had caused with his swift entrance and exit.

            "Claudia?" her manager asked coming up to her, "What just happened?"

            Something inside her snapping, Claudia rashly pushed past her manager and ran out the very doors she'd directed Chloe and Adam through. She didn't know what she was doing but she just _knew_ that there was a story in the air. 

***

            Carrying Chloe's unconscious form through the back exit just as their black Lincoln came screeching to a halt, Adam tensed his hand over his gun.

            "Jesus," his partner breathed stepping out of the car and taking in the sight of Chloe's motionless face, "What happened?"

            "Open the door," Adam ordered tersely.

            Moving quickly, his partner opened the door and watched as Adam gently put Chloe down. "What's going on? Did you spot a potential threat?"

            Buckling Chloe into the seat, Adam slammed the door shut and turned to face his partner. "I did."

            "We should get her to the penthouse where it's secure. Have you called into central yet?"

            "No," Adam answered grabbing his partner's arm before he could get into the driver seat.

            Turning to face Adam, his partner didn't have a chance to fight back or draw his own gun. Adam fired squarely into his chest without a moment's hesitation. Lowering his gun, Adam regarded his partner's falling body with detachment as blood spilt from his wound and painted his chest a deadly crimson.  

            "Oh my god,"

            Spinning around to find the salesgirl staring at him with a mixture of horror and fear, Adam cursed under his breath. 

            "Oh god," Claudia whimpered as Adam raised his gun to her with empty eyes.

His finger flicking over the safety when the sound of sirens filled the suddenly humid air, Adam roughly grabbed the girl and slammed the butt of his gun into her temple before she could scream. Torn for a second, he hastily pushed her into the backseat of the car beside an unconscious Chloe and slammed the door shut. This wasn't going to way he had planned it to but altered plans or not, there was no going back now.

Jumping into the driver seat, Adam quickly tore into the busy Metropolis streets and screeched away before the police arrived.

            The immaculate toys and pristine garments that had spilt from Claudia's limp arms lay scattered in the alleyway, forever sullied with dirt and blood. Evidence that a handful of lives had suddenly taken a very wrong turn. 

***

            "Dad," Lex sighed, returning to his office to find his father waiting for him, "Do we need to do this now? Can you reschedule your lecture for a later date?"

            Standing, Lionel brushed Lex's comment aside. "Lex, sit down."

            Raising an eyebrow at his father's command, Lex paused mid step. "Issuing commands now, dad?"

            "Lex," Lionel sighed, "sit down."

            "I don't have time for games, dad."

            Grabbing Lex's arm when he tried to brush past him, Lionel forced him into the visitor chair he'd been waiting in for the past hour.

            Narrowing his eyes dangerously, Lex pushed his father's hands off of his arm. "Resorting to brute force?"

            "For once," Lionel snapped angrily, "Just shut up and listen to what I have to say."

Surprised by his father's reaction, Lex felt unease begin to creep through him. His head snapping up at the sound of his secretary's muffled protest, Lex felt his stomach fall when he registered Louis's distinctly sharp voice cut through the thick mahogany doors. "I don't care if he's in a meeting with the bloody pope! Move out of the goddamn way!"

            The double doors slamming open with a force that had them slamming ruthlessly against the walls and revealing Louis in all his livid glory, Lex was on his feet in an instant. "What is going on?"

            "You," Louis sneered coming to a stop before the two Luthor men and glaring at Lex, "How could you not call me the moment you found out?"

            "What are you talking about?" Lex demanded uneasily as he watched his usually placid British friend vibrate with barely contained fury, "What is going on?"

            "Don't dare play stupid with me," Louis snapped his fists bunched and trembling with rage.

            Looking uneasily between his father's silent and taut face and the rage coursing through Louis, Lex swallowed in a vain attempt to moisten his sudden dry throat. "What is going on?" 

            Sighing, Lionel Luthor never looked older then the moment he had to tell his son that his world was falling apart. "There's been a breach in security."

***

TBC….Yes, I'm evil. I do know that.


	6. Six Hours Ago

Title: New Game.  
  
Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: See Prologue.   
  
Summary: It was a new game now. New rules. New players and new losers.  
  
  
Chapter #5:

_Six Hours Ago._

His knees buckling as the world shifted beneath him and threatened to swallow him whole, Lex collapsed back into the visitor chair as the folders he'd been holding fell to the ground and papers spilt across his office in a disordered sea of white.

His blood pounding furiously in his ears, Lex tried to process the words coming out of his father's mouth. _Breach.__ Chloe. Security. One dead guard. One missing guard. Alleyways strewn with blood. Police. Chloe. Our men are out searching. Searching for Chloe. No ransom demand yet. Chloe. _

His eyes following his father's jerky movements as he paced the small space before him, Lex hissed angrily as Louis's earlier demands finally made sense. "How long have you known for?"

            Pausing mid stride, Lionel shot his son a brief glance before returning his eyes to the darkening Metropolis horizon. "We'll find her, son."

            "How long have you known for?" Lex yelled, bolting to his feet and grabbing his father's arm.

            Stumbling slightly at Lex's raw force, Lionel squared his jaw. "Lex, it seemed like a precautionary measure at the time. There appeared like no danger until we lost track of her car. When we realized that one of her guards was dead it was too late. "

            His fingers tightening around his father's arm, Lex could feel his adrenaline spike dangerously. "How long!"

             "An hour," Lionel admitted, watching at his son's eyes darkened dangerously and Louis's face drew taut with fury. 

            "An hour?" Lex seethed, his vision clouded in a smoldering red. "A fucking hour, dad?"

            "You were in a meeting with board members," Lionel reminded the two men glaring at him with a promise of annihilation.

            "Fuck the board members!" Lex yelled throwing his arms to air with enough ferocity to make Lionel back away with fear. An enraged Lex he could handle. Lex out for blood was an entirely different thing. 

            Backing away from his father before he gave into the primal urge within him and wrapped his hands around his throat, Lex exhaled brokenly. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Not now of all times. He had too much to lose. He couldn't lose his family. He wouldn't lose his family. "You much really hate me," Lex laughed bitterly as he met his father's eyes, "You must really hate me to not come and tell me right away." 

            "Lex," Lionel implored as he reached out for his son. 

"Where was she last seen?" Lex demanded, moving out of his father's reach. He couldn't handle being touched. He wouldn't be held responsible for his actions if his father tried to touch him again. 

Taken back, Lionel reached for the papers the head of his security detail had given him when he'd arrived to tell Lex about Chloe. Scanning the papers quickly, Lionel frowned when his eyes came to rest on the answer. "A baby boutique on the upper east side of town,"

"Fucking hell," Louis breathed as he grabbed Lex's arm before he could fall to the ground. 

Wrenching his arm out of Louis's grasp, Lex took the paper from his father's hands and stormed out of his office with Louis rushing out after him. He wasn't going to lose his family. Not without a fight.

***

            Moving with extra care and attention, Adam cradled Chloe's lifeless body close as he walked down the narrow steps that would bring him to and over the finish line. His steps echoing with a dour force, Adam made sure to be extra gentle with the woman in his arms.

Sleep would do her good right now. Rest was what she needed after such a traumatic day. Laying her down on the bed he had had the foresight to place down here, Adam smiled fondly at Chloe's sleeping face and the feeling of tranquility that she gave him. This was it. He'd passed the finish line and left Lex Luthor staggering blindly in the dust. 

            His smile morphing into a sinister smirk, Adam could only imagine the Luthor prince's reaction when he realized that he'd lost what Adam had just gained. There was nothing the man could do an oceans span away. There was nothing that anyone could do now. Here, with Chloe sleeping peacefully before him, Adam had everything. He had what he deserved.

            After a year of longing from a distance and another year watching her move within his reach, Adam finally had the prize. He'd suffered through watching her laugh with Lex, dance with Lex, kiss Lex… 

            Now it was his turn. Now he would be the one she would laugh with, dance with, kiss and love. He would love her but not as much as she would learn to love him. They finally had a chance to be happy together. They could finally be together. 

            Brushing back her hair, Adam cupped her ashen cheek with a care that would have been touching, had it not been for the circumstances. His eyes traveling over the length of her body, Adam paused at the hint of skin that her shirt exposed. A baby hadn't been part of the plan and neither had that pesky salesgirl who didn't know how to mind her own business. But a baby Adam could deal with. A baby he could incorporate into his plan and learn to love. The salesgirl however was not a part of the equation. 

            Cold eyes traveling the length of the room, Adam frowned with disdain at the girl he'd bound and discarded on the floor. Her auburn hair fanned across the hard cement floor like a sea of blood. It was a fitting image that Adam would soon make a reality. The angry imprint of the butt of his gun stood out against the pasty tinge of her skin. She was a problem that needed to be eliminated. He would do what needed to be done.

            But not right now. No, right now he would savor what was his. Chloe would forever be his. Stroking her hair, Adam smiled triumphantly. He'd won. He'd finally won.

***

            Fumbling with the key he'd thought he'd never have to use, Lex finally stilled his hand enough to slip the key into the slot. Turning till the satisfying click filled the quiet room, Lex pulled the drawer open with enough force to jar the entire table. Looking down at the polished metallic gun, Lex hesitated briefly before wrapping his fingers around the cold metal and pulling it out of hibernation. 

            For three years the drawer had been locked and ultimately forgotten about. For three years, Lex had lived foolishly with the belief that nothing could destroy his happiness. For three years, Lex had been blinded by his love. For three years, he had honestly believed that the perfection that was his life was going to last for eternity. 

            Now though, he knew better.

            Reaching into the hidden depths of the drawer, Lex pulled the bullets out. Fingering the cool mistresses of death in his hand, Lex breathed deeply as he slid the bullets into place. 

            And that was how Louis found him, standing in the vanishing sunlight of the day, a loaded gun in his hand and a determined expression on his face. "Bloody hell, Lex."

            His resolved firm, Lex wasn't going to be swayed into submission. "I'm not going to lose my family, Louis."

            "Don't do this," Louis implored.

            "You can either help or get out of my way."

            Blocking the exit, Louis held out his hands warily. "Do you at least have a bloody plan?"

            "Find Chloe and get her back." Lex answered simply. 

            "And get yourself killed in the process?" Louis demanded angrily. He couldn't let Lex storm out of here with a gun on a blind mission. "Where are you going to start? We don't even know who took her, Lex!"

            "I'm not going to sit on my hands and wait!" Lex snapped, pushing forcefully past Louis. 

            "Don't do this," Louis begged following Lex out of the room. Grabbing his arm, Louis tried to reason with him. "You need to think this through. You need to calm down, Lex."

            Fighting against Louis and his logic, Lex pushed him back forcefully. 

            Slamming into the wall and tumbling to the ground, Louis looked up at Lex with shock. Lex, as threatening and hostile as he was at times, had never been a violent man. Meeting Lex's darkening eyes, Louis knew immediately that the aching in his back with nothing compared to the anguish he saw in Lex.

            His breathing labored and fast, Lex held out his gun in warning. "Don't try to stop me, Louis. You can't."

            "Well, maybe I can reason with you."

            Turning sharply on his heel, Lex shook his head at his father's assertive stance. "Get out of my way, dad."

            "I'm not letting you do this, Alexander. It's brash, foolish and irrational." Lionel scolded, closing the distance between them, "You need to think…"

            "I don't need you to tell me what to do." Lex replied between gritted teeth. 

            "What is running out onto the streets with a gun in your hand going to accomplish?" Lionel demanded. "How is putting yourself in danger going to help, Chloe?"

            Tightening his hold on his gun, Lex pushed past his father. If Lionel and Louis weren't going to help him, he wasn't going to let them stop him.

            "Lex," his father called out after him, "don't do this."

            "Fuck off, dad."

            Shaking his head with resignation, Lionel pulled out his own gun, raised it and fired before Louis had a chance to stop him.

            "Lex!" Louis yelled pushing himself off of the ground.

            Stunned by the abrupt pain in his shoulder, Lex felt his joints freeze as his muscles melted and a haze fell over his eyes. The lights above him hummed louder and louder until he couldn't hear until but the sound of his heart strumming a heartbreaking song.

            His body swaying, Lex's gun dropped forgotten as his mind shut down and his body tumbled helplessly to the cold hard ground.

            The dart hit him squarely in the shoulder and Lex faltered momentarily, both in pain and confusion, before plummeting to the ground. 

            "Bloody hell," Louis sighed in relief when he spotted the red dart standing out against Lex's black suit.

            Standing over his son's fallen body, Lionel never took his eyes off Lex as he addressed Louis. "People may think of me as the devil incarnate but even I would never kill my own son."

            "Fuck, Lionel." Louis breathed uneasily, "Was that really necessary?"

            "Help me get him to his room," Lionel ordered, picking up Lex's gun and unloading the bullets.

            Coming down to Lex's side, Louis pressed his fingers against his neck and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Lex's heartbeat steady and strong. "How long is he going to be out for?"

            "Awhile," Lionel replied as he helped Louis drag Lex to his feet.

            Staggering against Lex's dead weight, Louis bared the majority of the weight. "He's going to be pissed when he wakes up." Louis commented when they finally settled Lex in his bed.

            "Better than dead," Lionel replied. "I'm not going to let my son die, Louis. No matter how much he may want too."

            "Lex doesn't want to die," Louis argued, "He was just trying to save, Chloe."

            "Trust me," Lionel said, his face hidden beneath the darkness that cloaked them, "If we don't find Chloe, Lex is going to want to die and I'm not going to lose my only son."

***

  
  
TBC...because many people agree that I'm an evil woman.


	7. Today

Title: New Game

Author: Lucy Mars

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

Rating: Pg-13-ish

Summary: It was a new game now. New rules. New players and new losers.

Chapter #6

_Today._

Groaning, Chloe fought against the opaque clouds fogging her vision as she struggled to escape from the viscous grasp of sleep. Her hands untangling themselves from the thin blanket she'd managed to toss aside, Chloe immediately rested her sweaty hands protectively over her stomach. 

Noticing her distressed movements, Adam immediately came to her side. "How do you feel?" he asked worriedly as he pushed back sweaty hair that was matted to her forehead. 

            Straining to see past the haze behind her eyes, Chloe shook her head with confusion. "Adam?"

            "Yeah, it's me. How do you feel?"

            Confused and disoriented, Chloe pushed Adam's hands off of her. Trying to get her bearings, Chloe didn't see the flash of irritation in Adam's eyes. "What's going on?"

            "I promised that I would protect you."

            "Where are we?" Chloe asked, finally noticing their sparse and dark surroundings.

            "Somewhere where you will always be safe,"

            Warily eyeing Adam, Chloe instinctively shuffled away from him. "Where's Lex?"

            The placid blue of his eyes becoming a stormy gray, Adam roughly grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her back to him. "Why can't you just let me protect you?"

            Her eyes wide with fear, Chloe tried to break out of Adam's painful grasp. "Oh god," she whimpered in understanding. Her vision clearing as she quickly took in their surroundings, Chloe felt her heart constrict with fear and compression. The cements walls bleed into each other as darkness encased corners and shrouded every conceivable inch with a biting chill. There had been no threat. Adam was the threat. 

            "I want to show you something," Adam said smiling tightly as he wrenched Chloe up onto unsteady feet and away from Claudia's unconscious body, "This will make you understand."

             Stumbling on legs that felt like they were made of lead, Chloe couldn't fight against Adam's strength over her. 

            "This," Adam breathed stopping before a clothed wall, "This is going to make you see. I'm going to protect you, Chloe. I'll always protect you."

            Stiffening when Adam protectively wrapped his arm around her waist, Chloe resisted the urge to throw up when he smiled down reassuringly at her. However, as revolted as she was with Adam's sudden bout of insanity, it was nothing compared to the horror that claimed her when he ripped the cloth from the wall.

            Misinterpreting Chloe's silence as a good sign, Adam beamed proudly as two years of hard work finally paid off. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

            Her breathing shallow as her eyes took in what her mind refused to believe, Chloe ripped herself out of Adam's arms and stumbled backwards until she couldn't escape any father. Fingers clutching at the cement pressed against her back in a desperate attempt to ground herself back into reality, Chloe exhaled brokenly. "Oh god,"

            In the damp darkness of the miserable room stood a wall that shone beneath a violent spotlight and under the naked bulb hundreds of Chloe's smiled down mockingly at the occupants of the room. Every imaginable inch of the wall was covered with glossy photographs cut from magazines, grainy shots torn from newspapers and wrinkled articles creased with sweat and glue. Chloe gaped at the wall with dismay and a swell of dread. This made her wall of weird look like a half ass effort.

            "Fuck,"

            Her head snapping down to where Claudia lay looking up at the wall with revulsion etched clearly over her features with a force that jarred all her still muddled senses, Chloe felt herself slowly sinking down to the ground with relief. Whatever the outcome, at lease she wasn't alone. 

***

            Trying to shake the last traces of the sedative his father had given him from his mind, Lex swallowed hard as the memories that had ambushed him during his forced slumber revisited him in the shadows that cloaked him now. Without Chloe, the penthouse was cold and uninviting. It was her presence that gave life to the barren space. Strangled by the terrifying truth that she was out there unprotected, Lex clenched his trembling hands into tight fists. His hands were clammy as his skin prickled at the memory of the intense morning light vanishing under the brute might of the frost of darkness.

            Stalking down the dim light of the hallway, Lex burst into his study to find it converted into command central. Squinting painfully against the light that attacked his weary eyes, Lex mere presence demanded attention despite the fact that he was still staggering to find balance.

The flurry of activity that filled the room just a second before came to a standstill when the Luthor prince came in demanding answers that none of them had. 

            "Lex," Louis sighed looking up from the papers scattered before him and ordering the people around them back to work, "You're awake,"

            Narrowing his eyes dangerously at Louis, Lex clenched his jaw as he closed the distance between them. "How could you let him do that to me?" Lex demanded angrily, "I thought that you were my friend."

            Running a tired hand over his haggard face, Louis sighed heavily. "What would you have rather I done? Lex, you had a bloody gun in your hand and you were going to burst out of here like some avenging angel."

"And I could have saved her by now," Lex barked down at Louis.

            Standing, Louis grabbed Lex's shoulders and shook him with frustration. "How? The only thing you would have accomplished would be to get yourself killed! And what would I have told Chloe when we got her back? Oh sorry, I should have bloody stopped him?"

            Breaking out of Louis's painfully honest grasp, Lex turned to look at the people rushing by them. "Have there been any developments?"

            Sighing, Louis ran his hand through his already unruly hair. "Nothing that's panned out,"

            Leaning heavily on his desk, Lex blindly ran his hand over the cool glass and stopped abruptly when he knocked over a picture. Gingerly picking Chloe's favorite ornament in the dark and at times forbidding study, Lex gazed down at photo of him and Chloe smiling up at each other, unconcerned with the hundreds of people milling around them. They were too engrossed in each other to notice anything else. 

            "We're going to find her, Lex."

            Swallowing the lump in his throat threatening to choke him, Lex clutched the frame desperately in his quivering hand. "I can't lose her," he whispered brokenly, "I can't lose them."

            Grasping his shoulder, Louis offered Lex the strength he needed. "You won't. Our pixie is strong, Lex. Believe in her. Believe in what you two have."

            "Has a ransom demand been made yet?" Lex would pay anything. He would give it all if that meant he could have his family back. No amount of money was worth more than Chloe.

            "No. No ransom demand had been made yet." Louis sighed, "But when it's made Lex, we'll pay it. No matter what, we'll pay it and we'll get her back."

            "Something isn't right, Louis. I can feel it. Something isn't right."

***

            "What's wrong?"

            Hot tears obscuring her vision, Chloe hastily pushed Adam's hands away. "Don't," she warned, shuffling backwards till she was out of reach, "Don't touch me."

            Hurt, Adam withdrew his hands as he watched Chloe shed distressed tears. "Why are you crying? Tell me what's wrong, Chloe. I'll make it better, I promise."

            "Why are you doing this?" Chloe questioned, her voice quivering with fear, "Why would you do this?"

            "I did this for us," Adam explained, his eyes lighting up with righteous indignation, "I did this so that we could be together."

            Moving backwards with every step that Adam took towards her, Chloe stopped when she came to where Adam had bound and discarded Claudia. Her fear momentarily forgotten, Chloe felt her heart lurch with guilt when her eyes fell on the binds that Adam had used on Claudia's wrists. "Oh god," Chloe whimpered as she struggled to undo the tight knots Adam had tied ruthlessly, "Oh Claudia…"

            "What do you think you're doing?" Adam demanded, grabbing Chloe roughly and pulling her to her feet. 

            "Let me go!" Chloe yelled, pushing Adam back forcefully. 

            Stunned, Adam watched on silently as Chloe quickly fell to her knees and undid the binds that he had so painstakingly tied to make sure Claudia wouldn't be able to undo on her own when he submerged her in an icy coffin of water. 

Keeping her eyes on Adam as Chloe struggled with the stubborn knots, Claudia shivered involuntarily at the sick devotion she saw in his eyes.   

Pulling the last knot loose, Chloe threw the bloody rope aside as she inspected the angry red lines Claudia now bore around her wrists. 

"You said you trusted me."

Both women turned their heads up to look at Adam as he stood over them with a thoughtful look on his face. 

"Just let us go, Adam. Let us go and I promise I won't let Lex hurt you." Chloe begged, "Please, just let us go."

Coming down so that he was level with Chloe's puffy eyes, Adam reached out to touch her face but pulled back when Chloe recoiled with fear. "You don't understand, Chloe. He can't hurt me. I have you. Nothing can hurt me when I have you."

At a loss for words, Chloe sat immobile as Adam rose to his feet and disappeared up the rickety stairs that led to the only exit from this hell she'd been dragged too.

The door slammed shut and the locks echoed into place as silence filled the dark space.  

"Oh god," Chloe sobbed brokenly, burying her face in her trembling hands, "Oh god. I'm sorry, Claudia. I'm so sorry."

Her own eyes filling with frightened tears, Claudia hesitated momentarily before grabbing Chloe and wrapping her arms securely around the weeping woman. "It's going to be okay," she whispered with more confidence than she truly felt, "We're going to get out of this somehow."

Clutching onto her last lifeline, Chloe couldn't stop the tears from falling as she buried her face in Claudia's shoulder. "It's all my fault. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me."

"Technically I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for some psychopathic guy with an unhealthy obsession of all things you." Claudia retorted, pulling back so that she could look at Chloe and her tear stained face. "This isn't your fault, Chloe. You didn't ask for him to knock you out and bring you here. You didn't ask him to fill that wall with pictures of you. And I'm pretty sure that you weren't the one who gave me this raging headache."            

Dragging her hand over her face in a vain attempt to brush her tears aside, Chloe regarded Claudia with wonderment. "Why don't you hate me? You wouldn't be locked in here if it wasn't for me."

"To be precise, I wouldn't be here if I hadn't been impulsive and ran out after you. Anyways," Claudia grinned grabbing Chloe's hand and giving it a comforting squeeze, "I figure we're gonna get out of this alive and I'm going to have one hell of a story to print."

Torn between laughter and tears, Chloe settled for both as she threw her arms around Claudia and selfishly thanked god that she wasn't in this alone. 

Hissing involuntarily when Chloe touched her wounds, Claudia offered the woman a small smile when she saw the worry swimming in her weary green eyes. "It looks a lot worse than it feels,"

Moving quickly, Chloe tore the left sleeve of her shirt off and ripped the scrap of fabric easily into two.

Gaping openly, Claudia felt a brief moment of vain horror pass through her. "You just ripped the sleeve off of a Marc Jacobs shirt, a shirt that probably cost more than what I make in a week." 

Offering Claudia a weak smile as she gently bound her wounds, Chloe shook her head. "I think that's the least of your worries right now, Claudia."

Her mouth forming a serious line, Claudia inquired seriously. "He didn't hurt you…did he?"

"No, he didn't hurt me." Chloe whispered, resting her hands protectively over her stomach.

"Is the baby okay?" 

Looking down at her shaking hands, Chloe exhaled uncertainly. "God, I hope so."

***

TBC.    


	8. Now

Title: New Game.  
  
Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: See Prologue.   
  
Summary: It was a new game now. New rules. New players and new losers.  
  
A.N. I am _SO_ sorry for the delay in getting the next chapter out. Real life has been beyond crazy and hectic with inane things. Rest assured that I never forgot about this and I will continue on with this story. Again, sorry for the delay.   
  


  
Chapter #7:

            "How long do you think we've been down here for?"

            "It feels like days but in reality it's probably only been a few hours."

            "God," Chloe sighed running a nervous hand through her hair, "Lex must be going crazy with worry."

            Watching as Chloe's face fell back into that forlorn expression that made her stomach twist uncomfortably with pessimism, Claudia made a ditch attempt at distraction. "Tell me. What's it like being engaged to the infamous Lex Luthor?"

            Giving in to the slight smile tugging at her lips, Chloe shivered as she huddled deeper into the blanket she and Claudia were sharing. "You never stop working, do you?"

            Rolling her eyes, Claudia grabbed Chloe's ice cold hands and rubbed them vigorously to try and warm her up. "Off the record, I promise. And in my defense, I can't help it if I'm naturally curious."

            "Look at where that curiosity got you." Chloe murmured regretfully trying to pull her hand out of Claudia's grasp. She couldn't deal with Claudia being so understanding and caring with her. It was her fault that she was even here in the first place. She didn't know what was worse. The guilt gnawing at her or the worry she felt for Lex and Louis and even Lionel. The Luthor patriarch wasn't as indestructible as he'd like the world to think.  

            "Okay," Claudia declared firmly catching Chloe's attention without remorse, "Your misplaced guilt was touching the first time, understandable the second time, but right now, it's bordering on annoying. I'm in a room with the notoriously impossible to interview Chloe Sullivan soon to be Luthor," Claudia smirked triumphantly, "The article I'm going to write about this experience is going to get me an internship at the Planet. So stop acting like you've issued me a death sentence."

            "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." Chloe reminded the girl who brought back so many memories of her youth and the egoism of adolescence that made her mistakenly believe that she was invincible. 

"We're going to get out of this," Claudia assured her, "You'll have your loving fiancé to go back to and I'll have the story of a lifetime, and possibly a movie of the week to sell to the Hallmark channel."

            Laughing, Chloe grasped Claudia's hand tightly in hers. "You don't strike me as the kind of girl that watches the Hallmark channel."

            "Doesn't mean I don't know how to cash in on other people's insanity and their sadistic need for a good cry," Claudia teased, glad to see Chloe do something other than stare somberly at the floor, "You've got to believe that we're going to make it out of this, Chloe. Have some faith in the magical powers of the Luthor money."

            Silently observing Claudia as she took a second to catch her breath, Chloe smiled gratefully. "Have you always been such an optimist?"

            Shrugging her shoulders, Claudia tucked the errant edges of the blanket tighter around them as an unforgiving chill passed through the room. "I guess I spend so much time writing about the bad that I need to find the good to keep myself sane." 

            Rubbing soothing circles over her stomach, Chloe asked quietly, "Do you really think that we'll make it out of here?"

            Without hesitation, Claudia beamed proudly at Chloe's taut expression. "I'd be willing to bet my laptop and all the chocolate covered coffee beans I have hidden in my locker." 

            Laughing, Chloe tiredly rested her head on Claudia's shoulder. "That sure, huh?"

            "That sure," Claudia assured her, "So come on, dish! What's being the infamous Lex Luthor's leading lady like? Does he shower you with lavish flowers and gifts? Do you find priceless heirlooms tucked into simple little black boxes with your name scrawled on the tag? Is he as romantic as the papers make him out to be?"

            Smiling fondly as she twisted her engagement ring around her finger, Chloe shook her head at Claudia's enthusiasm. "I don't know what to tell you."

            "Tell me he loves you as much as you obviously love him."

            The tight lines around her mouth melting into a tender smile, Chloe answered seriously, "It's an amazing feeling to be loved in return as much as you love someone." 

            "That's a lot of love,"

            "It's the perfect amount."

            Looking down at Chloe's softening eyes, Claudia asked wistfully. "Just enough love to make you believe in miracles and those happily ever after's they tell us about when we're little girls?"

            "Yeah, just enough."

             "See!" Claudia declared triumphantly, momentarily filling the dark room with a burst of light, "I can totally sell this to the Hallmark channel. Screw working this summer. Making money the old fashioned way, through sweat and hard work, is completely overrated."

            Giving Claudia a wry smile, Chloe immersed herself in the younger girl's enthusiasm and allowed herself to momentarily forget about their current situation. "I have a feeling you and Lionel would get along very well."

***

            "How long has it been?" Louis questioned aloud from his seat under the dim light of the moon as the world continued to spin out of control. His struggle to keep a firm grasp on his sanity proved to be much harder than he'd ever imagined. 

            "Too long," Lex snapped as he paced a hole into Chloe's favorite rug, "It's been two hours and our men haven't found anything and there haven't been any ransom demands made."

            "Patience," the elder Luthor mistakenly preached.

            His body rigid with worry, Lex spun around to face his father. "What exactly are you asking me to wait for, dad?"

            "News," Lionel answered just as Louis's phone began ringing. 

            Jumping at the shrill sound that was almost deafening after the hours of silence that had filled the room, Louis fumbled with the contraption briefly before finally answering the call that could tip the axis again. "Yes?"

            Both Luthor men held their respective breathes as they waited what felt like an eternity for Louis to turn to them and announce with barely contained excitement, "There's been a development."

***

            The smell of garbage was thick in the air as the pampered princes of Metropolis made their way up the rickety staircase that would bring them one step closer to finding Chloe. Clutching a flashlight in one hand, Lex let the light pan over the trash and cobwebs that were littered over every possible surface. 

Their combined weight caused the stairs to protest loudly as they strained against the unforgiving hands of time and each step that both men took echoed through the abandoned building. The few squatters that had called the decapitated building home had been promptly relocated to more comfortable accommodations, par Lex's wishes when he had been informed of the homeless children and he heard Chloe's voice fill his ears. Even without the Luthor fortune backing her compassionate nature, Lex knew that Chloe would have done everything to help them. She would have given them the clothes off her back if she had thought that it would help. 

            "What do you think they've found?" Louis asked his quiet voice ridiculously loud in the dead of the night. 

            "I don't know," Lex replied as they reached the top floor and he spotted his men standing guard before an open door. Shaking off the unfamiliar jitters that plagued him as his imagination ran ramped with the possible things that his men may have found Lex stood tall and poised with faith. If there was something that Chloe had taught him with her love it was to believe in miracles.

            "Mr. Luthor," the leader among the men acknowledged.

            "What have you found?" Lex demanded trying to look into the room that his men had found to be important enough to request that he come out and take a look. 

            Hesitating briefly, the men exchanged brief looks of uncertainty. 

            "Spit it out," Louis command impatiently, itching to push past Lex's men and see for himself what they had found that would bring them one step closer to bringing Chloe home.

            Glancing back towards the light that spilt from the room they'd found, the leader tightened his jaw as he meet Lex's stormy eyes with his own. "I think you'd rather see for yourself, sir."

            Ignoring the irrational swell of fear that threatened to push him over the edge, Lex stepped over the soiled threshold and looked down the narrow hallway to the one room at the end of the corridor. The dull florescent glow painted shadows over the paint chipped walls and grimy floorboards, and highlighted the dust that drifted through the air as Lex led the way down the musky hallway towards the source of the light.

            His steps certain and swift, Lex didn't even realize his hands where shaking until he registered the wavering path of the light from his flashlight. Clenching his trembling hands into tight balls, Lex turned off his flashlight as the yellow light grew brighter and the dismal state of the building became clearer. Looking back at Louis as they neared the room at the end of the hall, Lex nodded once before stepping into the cramped and chaotic room. No amount of time would have been enough for Lex's imagination to conjure up the scene before him. 

            "Bloody hell," Louis hissed as he racked his eyes over the unruly and chaotic state of the small room. A large desk was the only piece of furniture in the bare room, as negatives hung from the ceiling and various photos of Chloe adorned the sparse and grey walls. Stepping past Lex when he made no move to walk further into the room, Louis dodged the low light bulb that hung from the ceiling and let his eyes drink in what his mind refused to believe. Taking an unsteady breath as the world tipped beneath him again for the umpteenth time that night, Louis spun around to face Lex's vacant eyes. "Lex?" 

            Dropping the flashlight as his fingers went limp along with the rest of his body, Lex wordlessly moved past Louis and his quivering off his jaw. The force of impact of caused a deafening ring in his ears, Lex noted distractedly as the glass of the flashlight shattered and the hollowed shell rolled away into a pile of discarded scraps.  

            "Lex?" Louis called out again, fearing for the fragile state of his friend's mind. One man could only take so much and Louis was terrified that this would push Lex into an abyss so dark and deep that even Chloe could never pull him back out. "Lex, talk to me."  

            The ringing in his ears prevented Lex from being able to hear Louis desperate plea as his unsteady steps brought him deeper into the room and the madness that surrounded him. Chloe's laughter rung loudly in his head as Lex warily laid his hand over the work desk's cluttered surface and closed his fingers over photos that bore the face of his only love. There were photos he that recognized from various articles and magazine spreads and photos that captured moments never meant for public consumption. A dull throb of violation swept filled him as Chloe's smiling face looked up at him.  

            Standing over Lex's shoulder, Louis cautiously reached out for his suddenly mute and motionless friend. "We'll find her, Lex."

            Louis's words effectively shattering the eerie calm that had descended over him, Lex swiftly grabbed the edge of the desk and flung it across the room.

            Instinctively ducking as wood splintered and photos flew through the thick night air, Louis backed away quickly as Lex tore the room apart with a rage that scared even him. 

            When everything that could be broken effectively was and everything destroyable quickly demolished, Lex was left standing in the middle of the room drained and shaking with fury. The silence that followed was as deafening as it was comforting as Lex struggled to regain a sense of sanity in the insanity that threatened to drown him. Louis presence wasn't forgotten but neither was it acknowledged as Lex tried to piece together his fractured psyche.

            "I did this to her," Lex whispered brokenly as the tears he'd forgotten he knew how to cry crept past the walls Chloe had broken down with her laughter and love, "It's all my fault."

            "No," Louis practically shouted grabbing Lex and turning him around, "No, it's not your fault Lex."

            Not fighting against Louis as he shook him to try and make him understand, Lex lifelessly stared down at the photos jumbled on the ground. "I handed her to the wolf, Louis."

            "You didn't know, Lex. None of us did."

"I hired him to protect her." Lex laughed humorlessly as his tears burned straight through his heart and pierced his soul, "I practically handed her over to him on a silver platter."

            "Lex," Louis tried to argue, "You can't do this to yourself. Chloe needs you to be strong right now."

            "It's my fault." Lex continued, not hearing a word Louis said. "She trusted me to protect her and I've failed, Louis. I've failed them both."

            "No!" Louis yelled grabbing Lex's face and forcing him to look up at him. "Don't do this to yourself, Lex. This isn't your bloody fault." 

            Taking a shuddering breath, Lex immediately backed away from Louis. "You should get away from me, Louis. I taint everything I touch. Leave before I destroy all that is good in your life."

            "Oh, fuck off." Louis snapped angrily closing the distance that Lex put between them, "This is not the time to become isolated from everyone because you're bloody afraid you have fatal cooties!" 

            "Louis…"

            "No," Louis declared with an menacing glare, "I don't want anymore self-pitying crap out of your billion dollar mouth. This isn't about you, Lex. This is about, Chloe. After we get her back safe and sound, I give you permission to continue this 'woe is me' sob story. For now, pull it together man."

Swallowing hard, Lex nodded. "You're right," 

            "Of course I bloody am," 

            "I just…I need a minute."

            Clapping a hand on his shoulder, Louis offered Lex a supportive, albeit weak smile. "I understand. Take a second. I'll go and talk to the men and find out what they've got so far."

            Pausing in the shadows of the hall Louis watched Lex with worry and sorrow. One man could only take so much and Louis was terrified that Lex had taken all that he could. They had to find Chloe and find her fast, if not for her own safety then for Lex's. Shaking his head, Louis pushed Lionel's ominous words from earlier out of his mind as he focused on his task of finding out what else Lex's men had found. 

***

            Practically fluttering through the rooms with barely contained glee, Adam merrily sang under his breath as he lit candles and put the final touches on a dinner so grand and brilliant that he had no doubt Chloe would be touched and pleased to the point that she would forget all about Lex Luthor. 

            She _would fall in love with him. She __would see Adam to be the utter meaning of perfection. They _would_ live happily ever after. _

            His eager laughter filling him with warmth and excitement, Adam leapt and bound from room to room as he sang with gusto and passion, "All of Lex's horses and all of Lex's men will never be able to bring Chloe back again."

***

TBC…because my evil tendencies didn't disappear during my hiatus. However, feedback just may prove to make me a nicer person. ;] 


	9. Decisions

Title: New Game.  
  
Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: See Prologue.   
  
Summary: It was a new game now. New rules. New players and new losers.  
  
  
  
Chapter #8:

  
  
"Anything new?" Lex asked, feeling Louis's eyes bore a hole into his back.  
  
"No," Louis replied stepping into the house of horrors, as he referred to it now. Coming to stand beside Lex, Louis tried to ignore the hundreds of pictures of Chloe scattered throughout the room. He had tried to get Lex to leave the disturbing room that was like a run down shrine of Chloe but Lex had refused.   
  
Fingering the photo that had stood out against the hundreds that lay strewn across the floor, Lex smiled sadly at the image of Chloe as she should be, smiling, carefree and most importantly, safe. He loved this photo of her. It had shown up in one of the early articles about them and their relationship. The photographer had caught Chloe by surprise as she did some last minute shopping for their trip to Jamaica. When Lex found her, he was taking her away to some deserted island and immersing himself in some serious Chloe time. "Do you think she knows that we're doing everything we can to find her?"  
  
"Yes," Louis answered honestly. "Our little bird knows that we would move heaven and earth for her."  
  
"We both know that our chances of finding Chloe get smaller and smaller with more time that passes," Lex murmured as he lost himself in the glossy image   
  
"Our men are scouring that sick bastard's apartment as we speak. Everyone he knows, everywhere he has ever gone and everything he has ever done in his life is being analyzed with a fine tooth comb. We are going to find her, Lex."  
  
Closing his eyes, Lex turned away from Louis as he tried to pull himself together. Moving slowly through the chaotic room, Lex paced the minimal space with grave steps.   
"Do you remember the Christmas that Chloe was attacked and she had to get stitches?"  
  
"Yes," Louis answered, recalling the frightening moment that he had gotten the phone call to come to the hospital with intense clarity. The fear that had coursed through him with a vigor and haste closely mirrored the same state he found himself in when he'd gotten the phone call this afternoon informing him of the breach in security. In the end, the Christmas incident hadn't been someone targeting someone close to the Luthor men but a desperate thief with very bad tastes in targets. Not only had Chloe fought back when he had tried to steal her shopping bags and her purse with a switchblade but her guards had quickly beat the man to a bloody pulp before he could have done any serious harm.  
  
"I was so angry with her for fighting the man," Lex chuckled wryly as his eyes glazed over with a memory so close, yet so far away, "I remember looking at the stitches on her hand and asking her if the contents of her shopping bags and her purse were really worth it."  
  
"What did she say?"   
  
"That she wasn't weak," Lex whispered like a prayer.  
  
Following Lex with his eyes, Louis nodded briefly in agreement. "She's not."  
  
"She told me could take care of herself and that if I didn't like that, too bad."   
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Meeting Louis's eyes, Lex tipped his lips upwards momentarily. "That I loved that about her."  
  
"Good answer."  
  
Sighing, Lex crouched down and sorted through the photos he'd thrown around the room earlier. "I know she's strong, Louis, but how long can she stay strong for?"  
  
"For as long as she needs too," Louis answered confidently, "For as long as it takes for us to get her home safe."   
  
"What happens after we get her back?"  
  
"Then we are strong for her."  
  
Swallowing hard, Lex titled his head up to meet Louis's self assured expression. Before either men could ponder the different scenarios that Chloe's strength could currently be tested in, two of Lex's men burst into the room with enthusiasm etched across their usually stolid faces.   
  
"What is it?" Lex demanded as he rose to his feet.  
  
"We've found something. There's activity at the suspect's old family home thirty-five minutes out of the city."  
  
"What kind of activity?" Louis inquired with nervous excitement.  
  
"The kind that suggests that we are close to getting Ms. Sullivan back home safe,"  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Where do you think we are?" Chloe asked as she watched Claudia search the room for anything they could possibly use to their advantage.   
  
"A cold basement," Claudia quipped as eyed the only exit thoughtfully. It felt like hours since Adam had disappeared up the flight of steps and through the door. As time crawled past at a snails pace and the room got progressively colder, Claudia was silently losing faith in magically being rescued by a billion dollar prince and his high tech cavalry. If her life so far had been any indication, Claudia had a feeling that she wouldn't be swept off her feet and saved like some damsel in distress. She needed to step up and save herself and the mother-to-be shivering in the corner. She was a modern woman and she could save herself if need be and others if the occasion called for it. She didn't need a cool alias and a cape to get the job done. "Do you think he's still up there?"  
  
Her eyes widening with understanding, Chloe stood quickly. "Claudia, we don't know if he's still up there. We don't know what he would do if he caught us trying to escape."  
  
"Better caught trying then die not."   
  
Faltering at Claudia's blunt words, Chloe looked down at her stomach uncertainly. She had too much to consider, too much at risk to act rashly.  
  
"We don't know what he's going to do with you, Chloe. We don't know how much of his mind he's lost and how far he's going to go to fulfill the sick fantasy he has about you and him." Claudia mused as she watched the color drain from Chloe's face, "I'm sure your fiancé is working as hard as he can to find you but I think we need to save ourselves this time, Chloe. I don't want to scare you but we don't know where we are and how far away from Metropolis we are. We could be anywhere right now."  
  
"You don't think we're in the city anymore?" Chloe whispered hating the weakness and fear she could hear lining her voice.   
  
Looking around their dark and damp surroundings, Claudia frowned uncertainly. "I don't know. We don't know if its night or day and I don't know about you but my internal clock is thrown for a loop."  
  
Her eyes scrutinizing the gray walls that bled into one another and encased her in their cold embrace, Chloe felt desperation fill her once more. "Mine too. It feels like a lifetime ago that I stood on the sidewalk and found myself entranced by the rainbow of pastel colors that graced your display case."  
  
"This creep has taken enough time from us," Claudia declared heatedly as she stepped on the first wooden step tentatively.  
  
"Claudia," Chloe hissed as the board moaned against the sudden weight and the sound echoed through the hollow room, "We don't have a plan, we don't know if he's still up there and how do you intend on getting that door open? It's locked on the other side and as pissed as we are with Adam, I don't think we'll be able to bust it down."  
  
Grinning brilliantly at Chloe, Claudia jumped off the step and kneeled low on the ground and reached beneath the ancient wooden staircase and pulled fervently.  
  
"What are you doing?" Chloe demanded as she cast nervous glances between the door and Claudia's hunched body.  
  
Finally prying a narrow board loose, Claudia rose to face Chloe triumphantly. "I'm going to get us out of here. You and baby are going to home safe and sound, munching on caviar and sipping orange juice out of Waterford crystal before you know it."  
  
Giving Claudia a wry smile, Chloe raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "As grateful as I am for your enthusiasm and company, I hate to burst your bubble but I doubt that piece of wood is going to break the door down."  
  
"Oh, I'm not gonna use this to break down the door."  
  
"Than how do you intend on getting that door open?"  
  
Her smile widening, Claudia tucked the board neatly behind her back and informed Chloe seriously. "Adam is going to open it for us."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Dusting off the old record player, Adam blissfully hummed the wedding march under his breath as he scanned the record collection piled precariously on the coffee table. Throwing on an old jazz record Adam let himself sink into the memories that resurfaced with the scratchy notes, memories of a simpler and happier time that he would recreate with Chloe. She would be just as happy as his mother was. They would dance and sing the night away as their children watched from their hidden places on the stairs.   
  
Stepping back to survey his hard work, Adam had to pat himself on the back for a job well done. The candles were lit, the music was perfect and the table was set. Grabbing the appetizers that he had so dutifully prepared, Adam was positive nothing could shatter the romance that lingered in the air.  
  
Jumping at the shrill sound of such a blood curling scream seeping through the creaking floorboards, Adam hastily dropped the plate he was holding. Mindless of the shards of glass and fallen hors d'oeuvres he ran to the source of the shriek.   
  
Fumbling briefly with the locks, Adam threw the door open and ran down the stairs two steps at a time. Nearly falling in his haste, Adam brusquely pushed Claudia's kneeling form away from Chloe and came down to his knees beside her. "What happened?" he demanded.  
  
"You killed her!" Claudia accused fervidly, "The sedative you gave her killed her. She's not breathing!"  
  
"No," Adam whimpered lowering his head to Chloe's chest to try and disprove Claudia's claims.   
  
Seeing her chance, Claudia grabbed the board she'd hidden beneath the one blanket Adam had left for them and clutched it tightly with both her hands. Swinging her arms up, Claudia brought it back down on Adam's head as fast and hard as she could.   
  
The sound of wood splintering over bone was nothing compared to the animalistic groan that escaped Adam's mouth when he registered the pain. His eyes wide with horror, Adam stared down at Chloe's open eyes with hurt and betrayal before the pain swallowed him whole.   
  
Shuddering at the feel of Adam sprawled over her, Chloe pushed at him desperately. Her hands slick with his blood, Chloe felt bile rise through her throat.   
  
Pushing her own fear aside, Claudia moved quickly when she saw Chloe struggling to free herself from Adam. Rolling Adam off of Chloe and helping her to her feet, Claudia threw the blanket at Chloe so that she could wipe the blood off her hands and proceeded to take Adam's gun from his shoulder holster. "Never know when we might need it," Claudia explained when she caught Chloe's look.  
  
"Is he dead?" Chloe murmured looking down at the man who had terrorized and kidnapped her.   
  
"I don't know about you but I don't really feel like staying here and finding out," Claudia retorted as she pushed Chloe up the steps.  
  
Moving with a speed and urgency that she attributed to her sudden adrenaline spike, Chloe clutched the blanket that Claudia had thrown at her distraughtly. Stepping out of the cement hellhole she'd been locked up in for god knows how long, Chloe found herself in another world. A place of scent candles, soft jazz and food.   
  
"We've got to keep moving," Claudia urged, steering Chloe past broken glass and soft light.  
  
"He's crazy," Chloe whispered sadly as Claudia dragged her through the romantic atmosphere of the house, "Did he think doing all of this would make everything all right? What would he have done if I hadn't satisfied the image he had of me in his mind?"  
  
Glancing over her shoulder uneasily, Claudia caught sight of the night sky through an open window and searched the room for a clock. "Let's never ponder that over a coffee," she suggested as she grabbed a quilt off of the couch and wrapped it firmly around Chloe, "Right now, we have to concentrate on getting away."  
  
Following Claudia obediently, Chloe felt all the fear and anxiety she'd pushed aside suddenly slam into her like an over zealous tidal wave. "I think I'm in shock,"   
  
Throwing a random door open, Claudia felt success fill her as her eyes scanned the treasures hidden in the main closet. Snatching the quilt she caught sight off hidden in the back of the closet and happily emerging with flashlights too, Claudia pushed both flashlights into Chloe's hands as she threw the quilt over her own shoulders. Leading Chloe out of the house, Claudia tried to reassure her as she drank in their foreign surroundings. "Just stick with me for a little while longer, Chloe. I'm gonna get you back to Lex safe and sound, I promise."  
  
The night air cool and thick around her, Chloe breathed in the distinctly sweet scent of clean and pure country air. "We're not in Metropolis anymore."  
  
The gravel road crunching beneath them, Claudia quickly assessed their distinctly green and dense terrain. "No, we're not."  
  
"You're so calm," Chloe marveled as she watched Claudia evenly evaluate their situation and options and pan a ray of light over the thick landscape around them. "How can you be so calm?"  
  
Meeting Chloe's bright green eyes with her own somber brown ones, Claudia shrugged nonchalantly as she hurriedly looked away when she felt Chloe's gaze delve deeper than she felt comfortable with.  
  
"Claudia," Chloe whispered catching the younger girl's arm, "What is it?"   
  
"You've got too much to lose. I'm not gonna let a potential fairy tale get shattered by some random psychopath. Your story is going to have a happily ever after, I'm gonna make sure of that," Claudia replied as she led Chloe down the gravel driveway to a familiar black Lincoln. Pulling experimentally at the door, Claudia let out a frustrated breath when she found the doors locked and the keys nowhere in sight. "Step back," Claudia ordered gently pushing Chloe away from the car.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"If we can't use the car," Claudia said raising the gun and unlatching the safety, "then he can't either."   
  
Flinching at the deafening blast, Chloe reached for Claudia who stumbled back at the force of the gun.  
  
"Come on," Claudia ordered pushing the safety back into place as she watched the front tire deflate, "we need to get out of here."  
  
Nodding, Chloe moved alongside Claudia as silence reclaimed the night air. The consistent sound of leaves rustling and gravel crunching accompanied the two as they made their escape.   
  
  
***  
  
TBC


	10. Hope

Title: New Game.  
  
Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: See Prologue.   
  
Summary: It was a new game now. New rules. New players and new losers.  
  
  
Chapter #9  
  
  
"How you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine," Chloe lied breathlessly as she navigated the rocky terrain. Sweat beading down her forehead and freezing as it trailed down her face, Chloe followed Claudia as she plowed through the thick folliage that strechted for what felt like eternity.  
  
"We can stop if you need a break," Claudia offered as she pushed over grown branches out of the way and held her flashlight low to the ground so that they could both see where they were going.   
  
Doing her best to ignore the ache of her muscles protesting, Chloe shook her head stubbornly and moved on. "No, we need to keep moving."  
  
Clenching her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering, Claudia nodded and followed Chloe as she lead the way. "How far away do you think we are?"  
  
"Not far enough," Chloe answered solomenly as she pulled her quilt tighter around her shivering frame. The night air was unforgivingly cold and dark as the two women pushed their weary frames to walk farther away from misery and closer to home. "Look, is that light up ahead?"  
  
The dim glow of an old lamp post shinning like a blinding beacon in the night, Claudia laughed excitedly as she pushed herself to go faster. Grasping Chloe's hand tightly in her own as they stepped out from beneath the thick canopy of trees, Claudia took in their exposed surroundings with a mixture of excitment and apprehension. Leaving the dark folliage of the forest meant exposure and a possible sighting by their very deranged kidnapper.   
  
"Come on," Chloe urged when Claudia began to hold her back from moving forward faster, "That looks like a gas station up ahead."  
  
Keeping her eyes open and alert, Claudia let Chloe pull her along to the closed gas station where a rusted payphone sign swung precariously from a crocked ledge. "Who puts a payphone out in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
Holding the phone to her ear and nearly weaping tears of joy when she was met with the sounds of a dial tone, Chloe gave Claudia a wry smile. "Let's discuss the stupidity of its location later. I'm a little busy being grateful."  
  
"Be grateful and call in the cavalry at the same time," Claudia grinned as she felt her fear begin to dissipate and relief take its place, "I don't know about you but I'm ready to go home and crawl into bed."  
  
"I agree," Chloe replied as she dialed for the operator.  
  
  
***  
  
Gun poised, shoulders tense and eyes trained to the wide open door, Lex cautiously made his way into the bright and homely house. Expecting yells, screams and a fight, Lex and his men were surprised to be greeted with candlelight and soft jazz. Lowering his gun as his men scoured every inch of the house with a percison that spoke of skill and experience, Lex stood frozen over torn sleeve that was sullied with blood.  
  
Following Lex's eyes, Louis felt his heart lurch at the sight of the familiar sleeve laying discarded and painted crimson on the floor. "Please, no." he whispered to himself as he watched Lex pick up the scrap of material and study it with an intensity that made his blood run cold.   
  
"They're not here," the leader upon the men declared as he watched Lex clutch onto the bloody sleeve.  
  
"What have you found?"   
  
"The basement," the leader answered as he watched Lex's eyes roam over the cozy room, "Ms. Sullivan was most likely held in the basement. The room seems to have been equipt to hold any person for a long period of time."  
  
"What else?" Lex demanded.   
  
"There are signs of a struggle."  
  
"Bloody hell," Louis hissed as he began to pace the small room.  
  
"They can't be far," the leader haistly reassured them, "The car is still out front and the food is still warm on the table. I've got men scouring the surrounding area, Mr. Luthor. It won't be long until we find Ms. Sullivan."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Mr. Luthor?"  
  
"Yes?" Lionel replied not taking his eyes off of the night sky.  
  
"Your son has just arrived at the house. It's empty, sir. There's no sign of Miss. Sullivan or her kidnapper."  
  
The only sign that Lionel had heard a word the man uttered was the sound of the paper he was holding crumpling in his hand as his fingers tightened into deadly fists.  
  
"However, there is proof that they were there. They cannot be far, sir."  
  
Looking at everything and nothing, Lionel inquired calmly, "Where is my son?"  
  
"Still at the house, sir."  
  
Dismissing the man with a curt wave of his hand, Lionel contiuned to study the ebony blanket that had fallen over the city and stretched for as far as the eye could see. The bustle of activity around the great Lionel Luthor did nothing to ease the apprehension tucked securely beneath hope he held onto. Hope was a dangerous emotion that could either destroy or make a man and Lionel knew from experience the power that false hope held in its seemingly harmless hand.   
  
False hope had a way of worming itself into the minds and hearts of even strongest men and make what was going to happen into what was meant to happen. Even Lionel Luthor harbored moments of belief that he would never have to let go of those he loved. First there had been Lillian. Then there had been Jullian. Was Chloe destined to be the next person the Luthor men would lose to the sick hands of fate and destiny?   
  
Shaking the morbid thoughts from his already over worked mind, the Luthor patriarch rose to his feet and stood before the glass walls that suspended the world beneath him. He had lived through the loss of a wife and child and Lionel didn't want that for his own son. He didn't want Lex to have to bury mother and child before their time.   
  
"Mr. Luthor?"  
  
"What?" Lionel sighed as he struggled with the onslaught of memories from a time that still stung places he'd forgetten could feel.  
  
"Would you like to accept a colllect call, sir?"  
  
Aggravated that his assistant would bother him at a time like this with such trivial matters, Lionel narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Not now."  
  
Holding the phone out, the slight man smiled sincerely at his terrifying boss. "It's Miss. Sullivan, sir."  
  
The hope he'd been harboring all night swelling and filling the space that he'd forgotten was so empty, Lionel grabbed the phone. "Chloe?"  
  
"Oh Lionel, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."  
  
The activity and chaos that had filled the entire penthouse came to a sudden stand still at the sight of a real smile filling Lionel Luthor's face and relieved laughter spilling from his lips. "I think, my dear, I do know."   
  
  
***  
  
  
Listening to Lex's men as they rambled on about variables and risks ratios over the pile of maps that they'd strewn over the coffee table in the living room, Louis watched Lex out of the corner of his eye as the weary man paced the small space before the open door that led down to the basement. Neither men had ventured down, both fearing what they would find and how quickly it would shatter their already strained hearts. Turning his attention back to Lex's men as they made contact with the men they had out scouring the woods for signs of Chloe, Louis never saw Lex disappear down into the basement. When he turned back around, all Louis was greeted with was the sight of the basement door swinging against the breeze that had envaded the small house.   
  
Cursing under his breath, Louis quickly gathered his courage and went down after Lex. Shivering at the chill that passed through him as his eyes strained to adjust to the shadows that played over the room, Louis easily spotted Lex's lone figure standing immobile in the middle of the room.  
  
"So much blood," Lex murmured as he studied the trail of red that had led him to the basement. "There's so much blood, Louis."  
  
His own eyes glued to the small crimson puddle on the cold cement floor and the bloody rope discarded not too far away, Louis willed his stomach to stop turning the way it did. "They can't be far, Lex. You heard your men, the car is still out front and the food is still warm on the table."  
  
Kicking the broken plank of wood with the toe of his shoe as he made his way over to the Wall of Chloe, Lex added over his shoulder, "And the blood is still fresh."  
  
"We don't know that it's Chloe's,"  
  
"We don't know that it isn't."  
  
Whatever retort Louis had on the tip of his tounge to either chastise or comfort Lex fell forgotten when the two men were interrupted by one of Lex's men running down to announce excitedly, "We have coordinates, Mr. Luthor. We know where she is. Our men are five minutes away from securing Miss. Sullivan."  
  
At a loss for words, Louis watched on silently as Lex demanded the answers that he himself craved.  
  
"How?" Lex asked as he sprinted up the stairs and out towards his car.  
  
"It seems Miss. Sullivan somehow managed to escape, found a payphone and called the penthouse," the man grinned as he grabbed Louis and pulled the stunned brit along with him, "Your father is keeping her on the line until we get to her."  
  
Tearing through the house, with his men close on his heels, Lex threw his car door open. "How far away from her are we?"  
  
"Our men are fives minutes away, by foot. The helicopter will reach her in less than ten minutes and if we speed, we can get to her in three."  
  
Finally noticing Louis's lack of involvement in the conversation, Lex grinned madly as he barked, "Get in the damn car, Louis, or you can walk."  
  
Haistly running around to the passenger side, Louis jumped in as Lex revved his motor to life and shouted at his men, "Let's go!"  
  
  
***

TBC.


	11. Chaos and Peace

Title: New Game  
  
Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Disclaimer: Unless that wishing upon a star crap works, they don't belong to me.  
  
A.N. Wow, four months since the last update. How much do I suck? I can't apologize enough but I can thank all of you for the wonderful reviews. Hopefully you can find it in yourself to forgive me and continue to read this story I completely intend on finishing.  
**  
  
**

Chapter 10:

            Clutching Claudia's hand tightly in her own, Chloe sat nervously on the rough gravel ground in the middle of nowhere as the night chill encircled her as she waited for her nightmare to finally end. Her nerves frayed and the adrenaline that had been pumping furiously through her moments before as she'd run for her life draining away, Chloe clasped a protective hand over her growing child as she fought off the fatigue that was creeping upon her. She needed to stay alert. Chloe wasn't stupid enough to tempt fate by letting herself believe that she and Claudia were safe just yet. As comforting as Lionel's voice was over the rusted payphone, Chloe couldn't quell the tight ball of apprehension that weighted heavily against her already weary heart. The night was too silent, the air too still and it was all too easy. Chloe couldn't help but see danger lurking beneath every shadow and feel her own fear permeating the heavy night fog.  

Shivering, despite the two quilts that Claudia had had the foresight to take with them, Chloe bit down to keep her teeth from chattering. Bring a hand up to tuck the ends of the rough cotton firmly around her, Chloe blanched at the sight of the crimson painted over her fair skin. Her hands were stained with Adam's blood and Chloe fought against the nausea that threatened to overtake her as pushed the image of Adam's face hovering over hers when Claudia had struck him savagely over the head flashed through her mind. She didn't think she'd ever forget the horror painted in his eyes and the moan that had escaped his lips. His blood still felt warm and wet against her flesh and Chloe longed to stand under a scolding hot spray to wash all the memories away. All she wanted to do was to curl up in a sea of silken sheets with Lex stretched out firmly beside her as their bodies molded perfectly into one. All she wanted was to go home and reclaim the security that had been so abruptly stolen from her.

"Soon," Claudia whispered, reassuring Chloe's unspoken thoughts as she gave her hand a comforting squeeze, "They'll be here soon."

Nodding tensely, Chloe listened to Lionel as he spoke of nothing and everything in his soothing timbre and struggled against the tears that crept up on her. Offering Lionel the random yes or no to quell the fear she could sense in his hoarse tone, Chloe kept her eyes wide and ready to drink in the sight of Lex when he appeared among the throng of trees and grass that encompassed her to take her home. Waiting, Chloe decided, had to be the worst part. 

In the blink of an eye, a pained cry of horror flew from Claudia's mouth when Adam appeared beside her, a bloody mess, and slammed the butt of his gun against the back of her head. Her hand falling limp against Chloe's, Claudia succumbed to the pain as she fell backwards and Adam kicked her brutally. 

It all happened so fast, Chloe found herself wishing for the silence of moments before. 

"Don't move," Adam hissed, the cold blade of his dagger pressed firmly against Chloe's stomach as his free arm wrapped firmly around her neck. 

Dropping the phone in pure surprise, Chloe could faintly hear Lionel's frantic yells and demands from where the phone lay against jagged gravel she was sitting on. 

Exhaling a shuddering breath, Chloe felt her chest tighten frantically when she recognized the familiar gleam of the metal handcuffs that Adam was holding in his hand. 

"Up," Adam barked, dragging Chloe to her feet and forcing her to let go of her hold on Claudia's limp hand. 

            Stumbling to her feet, Chloe raised her face to look at where Claudia lay as limp as a rag doll but she found her eyes locked on the bloodied face of her crazed captor. 

            Seeing Chloe's look of fear and shock, Adam purred soothingly as he walked her away from Claudia's rapidly paling face and the discarded payphone that still projected Lionel's frantic yells, "I don't blame you."

            Her eyes wide with horror, Chloe didn't know how to respond to that.

            Pulling her up to the one rusted gas pump that was confidently bolted to the ground, Adam repeated his mantra. "I don't blame you, Chloe. Don't worry; I'm not mad at you."

            Fear rapidly setting all her senses on fire, Chloe shook uncontrollably as Adam held her tightly against him.

            "Never you," he repeated as he pressed the blade of his dagger firmly against her stomach, "Never you."

            Swallowing hard, Chloe had to remind herself to breathe as she felt her lungs burn. Lex would be here soon, Lionel had promised her that it was all over and he'd promised her that she'd be home soon. Chloe couldn't let herself forget that. Lex would be here soon and she and Claudia would be safe from Adam. They'd be safe from him for all eternity if Lex's men were any good with a gun. 

            "Never you," Adam murmured darkly one last time as his demeanor changed and he glanced back at where Claudia lay. Moving with a speed that a man as injured as himself could not possibly possess, Adam effortlessly handcuffed Chloe to the gas pump before she could protest. 

            Her eyes widening with comprehension as she fought vainly to free herself, Chloe watched with dread as Adam strode purposely to where he'd left Claudia lying injured and helpless. Screaming herself hoarse with pleas at Adam to leave Claudia alone, and for Claudia to run damn it, Chloe fell silent at the sight of Adam's dagger gleaming menacingly under the silver beams of moonlight. "Please don't!" Chloe begged, marring her wrist with the struggle she wagged with her handcuff, "Don't hurt her, Adam."

            "I should have killed her sooner," Adam sighed kneeling on the ground as he grabbed a fistful of Claudia's bloodied hair and yanked her face forcibly up to look at his. "I shouldn't have held my hand for you, Chloe. She's been a bad influence on you. A very bad apple, this one."

            Fighting against his painful grasp, Claudia ceased her struggle when she felt the tip of his blade press against her stomach and the warmth of her blood as it painted her skin when Adam broke the skin. 

            "A very bad apple," he growled threateningly, "You forced Chloe to do things she never would have done. You forced her to betray me."

            "Please," Chloe cried, her wrist torn and bathed in warm crimson as she continued her futile fight against the unrelenting metal that bound her from stopping Adam. "Don't hurt her, Adam. I'll do anything. I'll go back with you and we can have dinner. Please, just don't hurt her."

            "No!" Adam screamed savagely, effectively silencing Chloe with his fury, "She needs to pay for stealing even one moment of happiness from us. She has to pay, Chloe. No one is allowed to try and destroy what we have."

            Her head spinning as Adam tightened his torturous grip on her head, Claudia fought against the pull of unconsciousness as she tried to reach for the gun she'd taken from Adam. It lay inches from her hand, just beneath the blanket behind Adam. If she could just grab it, wrap her fingers around the slim handgun, she could end it all.

            Following the movement of Claudia's hand out of the corner of her eye, Chloe searched her mind frantically for a way to distract Adam so that Claudia could reach the gun. She needed to think of something, anything, fast. 

            "I know you think she's your friend, Chloe. But she's not. If she was your friend, she would have never tried to steal you away from me." 

            "Just let her go," Chloe begged.

            "I'll find you other friends," Adam promised with a maniacal gleam in his eyes as he slid the blade in deeper now. 

Despite her effort to stay silent, Claudia couldn't help the cry that tore from her lips as Adam indulged in a moment of old fashioned torture. 

Her eyes widening with despair, Chloe sobbed fearfully for the girl who reminded her so much of herself, the girl who had done so much for her, the girl who had saved her life and was being killed right before her eyes. "Adam, I've been thinking I'd like to get married in the country."

All thoughts of retribution falling forgotten, Adam let go of Claudia's crimson head and pulled his dagger out of her stomach. "Married?" he whispered with awe apparent of his face.

"A small wedding," Chloe continued frantically, feeling a surge of relief move through her as Adam rose from his position beside Claudia and moved towards her. 

"You'll marry me?" Adam asked gleefully as he turned his back on Claudia and stood squarely before Chloe and her tear stained face. 

"Yes" Chloe lied, resisting the urge to dart her eyes to where Claudia struggled to find balance as blood rushed from her head wound and her stomach screamed of painful agony. Curling her bloody fingers around the cold metal, Claudia fought against the oblivion that beckoned for her and tried to steady the gun. Just one shot. All she needed was to make one clean shot. 

A smile of triumph claiming his face, Adam's moment of happiness faltered as he registered the sound of gravel crunching behind him. Tensing at the sound and immediately noticing the way Chloe's entire face froze with fear at his expression of understanding, Adam's eyes flew to the sheet of metal that served as a shell for the gas pump and hazily reflected the image of Claudia struggling to aim the gun she'd stolen from him. The sting of betrayal raw and scorching as Chloe's face blanched with panic, Adam released an animalistic howl of fury as he spun around and sank his dagger ferociously into Claudia's stomach.

"No!" Chloe screamed desperately as her knees buckled beneath her and the metal cuff cut brutally into her wrist. "Claudia!" 

The pain searing through her like nothing she would have ever been able to imagine, Claudia saw the colors swim into a sea of black as her fingers fell lax and the gun dropped unceremoniously onto the ground. A shuddering breath of blood spilling from her lips, Claudia lay lifelessly listening to the sound of Chloe's cries being drowned out by Adam's roar of outrage. The cavalry had finally arrived in a sea of glaring white lights and men armed to the nines. About damn time if you asked her.

***

            Her screams piercing the night sky, Chloe wouldn't have noticed the sudden influx of people had the tidal wave of light not blinded her. Flinching as the headlights bathed her in a sea of formidable white, Chloe blinked rapidly as she raised her eyes to try and find Lex in the sudden crowd. However, her eyes didn't immediately fall on Lex or Louis with relief, as both men jumped from their seats at the sight of her handcuffed and sobbing as her blood trailed down her arm. What Chloe couldn't tear her eyes away from was the heartbreaking image of Claudia lying in a pool of her own blood as Adam stood furiously over her. Sobbing uncontrollably, Chloe fixed her hateful gaze on Adam's wild eyes as he stood between the two women, Claudia's blood staining his skin and clothes, his dagger his only weapon as all of Lex's men immediately trained their guns on him. Even under the glare of the lights and through all her tears, Chloe could make out the telltale dots of red spread over Adam's chest that promised no bullets would miss. It was all over. Just the simple realization that Lex was near sent Chloe's heart into a spasm of relief. 

            "You sick bastard," Chloe yelled spitefully, mindless of her injured wrist as she struggled to reach over to throttle Adam, "It's all over. You lose. Do you hear me? You lost! I'm not yours. I'll never be yours. I was never yours!"

"No!" Adam roared raising his bloody dagger.

"Chloe!" Lex yelled hoarsely as he watched Adam quickly close the small space between himself and where Chloe sat crying on the ground. Pushing past his men as they tried to hold him back, Lex took off running. 

Her eyes squeezing shut on their own accord, Chloe wasn't surprised when she heard the single shot ring through the air, followed by the sound of a body falling to the ground. But she was surprised when she opened her eyes to find Claudia holding a smoking gun in her hand. Her view of Claudia suddenly obscured by the rush of men surrounding Adam's fallen form, Chloe felt all the courage that had surged through her when she screamed defiantly at Adam diminish to nothing the moment Lex fell to his knees before her and swallowed her in his arms. Burying her face against his chest, Chloe wept miserably as Lex murmured sweet nothings into her hair and peppered her face with kisses. 

"It's over," Lex promised her as he buried his face in her hair and pulled her firmly against him, "It's all over, Chloe."

Moving to wrap her own arms around Lex, Chloe whimpered as her handcuff cut deeper into her already wounded wrist. The numbness that had settled over her during her sudden panic was fading away and leaving her with a hazy cloud of scorching pain.  

Pulling back, Lex fixed her with an anxious gaze. "What's wrong?" he demanded as he ran his hands over her to try and find a source for all the blood coating her skin. "Are you hurt?"

"No, he didn't hurt me." Chloe whispered settling her free hand over her stomach protectively as she gestured to her handcuff. "Get it off, Lex. Please."

"Bloody hell," Louis growled when he finally made it to their side. His eyes fixed firmly on her handcuff, Louis and Lex exchanged a brief look before the Englishman nodded swiftly and kneeled down in the dusty gravel to wrap his arms protectively around Chloe.

Pulling out his own gun, Lex threw back the safety as Louis enclosed Chloe in a protective embrace to shield her as best as he could. Firing squarely on his target as if it were the bastard's head, Lex smiled grimly as the metal shattered easily and freed Chloe from the rust gas pump that would provide many nightmares for years to come. 

Shaking uncontrollably in Louis's arms, Chloe didn't even bother fighting against the tears that threatened to drown her in a sea of relief and grief. She was finally safe and all it cost was Claudia's life. "Claudia," she demanded pulling away from her friend and looking up at Lex, "She saved my life, Lex."

"I know," Lex replied helping Chloe to her feet as he recalled the dread that had settled over him when he saw the maniacal gleam in Adam's eyes when he had raised his dagger with Chloe in mind as his target. He didn't think he'd ever forget that. The moment the gunshot had run through the night and Adam gasped in muted horror as death claimed him, Lex remembered glancing to the source of the sound and the satisfaction that he'd seen planted firmly on Claudia's face. It mirrored his own satisfaction. Holding Chloe firmly against him, he led her past Adam's body and the men who were quickly assessing the area for possible danger, and guided her shaking limbs to where his medic was quickly working on Claudia.

Choking on the fresh tears that descended upon her at the site of Claudia's face so still and lifeless, Chloe felt Lex tighten his grasp on her as she felt her knees buckle with guilt. "Oh god," Chloe whispered, her voice laden with guilt and shame, "Oh god, Lex.

"She's going to be okay, Chloe." Lex promised with a pointed look at his men, "I promise."

Kneeling down to be closer to Claudia as Lex's men worked diligently over her, Chloe took her free hand in her own and marveled at how small it was. She'd never noticed before just how small Claudia was. Brushing back her hair, Chloe soothed the girl's distressed brow as best as she could. "Just hold on, Claudia. Please, just hold on."

"How is she?" Lex demanded, as he came down to his knees beside Chloe and addressed his medic.

"She's lost a lot of blood," the young man replied gravely.

"But she'll be okay," Chloe argued fiercely, "She has to be okay."

"She will be," Lex assured her, giving his men a pointed look.

"The helicopter will be here in two minutes," Louis said appearing behind the two and finally getting a good look at the girl who'd saved his pixie's life, "Dammit, she's just a kid."

Swallowing against the bile that rose through his throat, Lex silently agreed. This girl couldn't have been more than 18 and he owed her his life for saving his family. "Find the other medic, Louis. Chloe needs to be checked over."

Casting one last look at his battered pixie, Louis rushed off to find the other doctor on the team.

Clutching Claudia's hand firmly in her own, Chloe tried to share what little strength she had left as a roar of activity went on around her. She was oblivious to the rest of the world as she focused intently on Claudia's face. Feeling her heart leap in her chest at the site of Claudia's eyelashes fluttering, Chloe leaned in closer. "Claudia? Can you hear me?"

"Damn," Claudia moaned as she struggled to breathe, "You really did call in the cavalry."

Laughing through her tears, Chloe tightened her hold on Claudia's cold hand as the last of her sanity threatened to slip away. "Just hang on. You're going to be okay."

Hissing through her pain Claudia choked out hoarsely, much to everyone's dismay, a mouthful of blood as she groaned, "The bastard stabbed me."

"You saved me, Claudia. You saved us both." Chloe shouted over the deafening roar of the helicopter as it landed, "You're a hero."

Gracing Chloe with a weak smile but wry smile, Claudia whispered before promptly succumbing to the blanket of oblivion, "What a story."

Grasping Chloe gently, Lex pulled her away as his men strapped Claudia down to a board and took her away. "Take care of her," Lex ordered as he tucked Chloe's head into his chest as the rotors gained speed and lifted the Luthor Corp. helicopter back into the sky.

Her words and tears sputtering incoherently against the smooth fabric of Lex's shirt, Chloe hid her face in her fiancés soothing embrace as the roar of the helicopter faded into a soft hum. Exhaustion seizing her in a relentless embrace, Chloe surrendered to the murmur of slumber that beckoned for her. In Lex's arms nothing and no one could hurt her. There was no safer place in the world, Chloe decided, than in the arms of the man you love.

            Relishing in the simple, yet powerful, act of holding Chloe in his arms, Lex felt his elation quickly plummet into alarm as Chloe suddenly went limp in his grasp. "Chloe? Chloe!"

            "What's wrong?" Louis demanded racing back to Lex, having dragged the other doctor on the team away from Adam's rapidly cooling corpse. 

Lifting Chloe effortlessly into his arms, Lex demanded tersely. "Where's the other helicopter?" 

            "ETA two minutes," Louis replied as sirens filled the night and the men in blue flooded the scene, "What happened?"

            "Shock and exhaustion," the doctor declared as he flashed a penlight into Chloe's eyes. "We need to get her to the hospital but I think she's okay."

            "She has to be," Lex whispered, cradling Chloe close as Louis led them both away from the chaos that they'd all been drowning in moments before and towards the peace that they would reclaim. 

TBC.


	12. Normal

Ahem, sheepish wave hello everyone. I completely deserve all angry fist shaking aimed my way. Leaving this story hanging was a very evil thing to do. Though it isn't a very good excuse, it has taken me two plus years to get this last part out because I haven't watched Smallville in a really really really long time. I caught a re-run the other day while at the gym, and though I may not have recognized half of the characters that graced the screen, I did recognize Lex in all his glory.

Yes, sweating it out and breathless on the tredmill was how I found the inspiration to write this last part and a very random oneshot that is eating way all of my free time. Thank the lovely-ness that is Lex and the cute new haircut that Chloe has.

All rambling aside, please enjoy this last chapter and thank you all for all the reviews, pleas and threats for me to continue writing.

* * *

Title: New Game

Author: Lucy Mars

Disclaimer: Unless that wishing upon a star crap works, they don't belong to me.

A.N. I apologize in advance for all spelling, grammar and other errors.

Chapter 11:

The silence of the approaching dawn was a complete contrast from the chaos that had surrounded him just hours ago. As the moon sank from the sky and the sun ushered in a new day, Lex felt the first touch of peace as eyes of green fluttered open and brought life back to bleak world.

"Hey," she whispered hoarsely, putting life back into the lax fingers Lex had been clutching desperately all night. Wrapping her fingers around his, she felt warmth blossom within her at Lex's soft smile.

"Hey," Lex replied in turn, leaning in closer and pulling Chloe's hand to his quivering lips. Pressing a soft kiss to the bruised fingers, he held them to his cheek as he watched her caress him with her eyes.

Blinking away the fatigue that drowned her in a sea of cotton, Chloe absently stroked Lex's cheek as she let her mind drift for a moment before the sterile room came into focus. Exhaling a soft breath of surprise, Chloe immediately placed her free hand over her stomach as the memories came flooding towards her like a broken reel of film. Distorted images, which would become clearer as the days wore on, flashed in her mind as the sound of her screams filled her ears and the smell of gunpowder tainted the sterile smell of the hospital room.

Finding Lex's hand already protectively splayed over her lower stomach and the life that meant the world to both of them, Chloe had to fight away the fear she could feel swimming towards her. "The baby?" she whispered, her voice unnaturally loud in the quiet room.

"The baby is fine." Lex assured her, moving in so close he might as well have been sitting on the bed. "You and the baby are fine."

Shaking as the adrenaline worked its way through her body, Chloe nodded in silent understanding. Wordlessly lifting her watery gaze to meet Lex's gentle one, Chloe knew that no words were needed right now. Right now, all she needed was him.

Rising from his chair and closing the small space between them, Lex carefully lay down in the space Chloe had made for him in the narrow bed and swallowed her in his arms.

Fighting against the need for sleep that washed over her, Chloe knew that there was something else she needed to ask. Encompassed in the safety of Lex's arms, Chloe knew that there was something else that she needed to know before she once again fell under a blanket of oblivion.

Stoking her back, Lex tried to banish the tension he could feel coiling within Chloe. Pressing his lips to the crown of her head, he sighed softly at the news he knew she was going to demand for in a few seconds. "She's still in surgery."

"Claudia," Chloe whispered, realization dawning on her. "Oh god,"

Tightening his hold on her, Lex reminded her with a few gentle squeezes that she was not alone. "The best doctors, Chloe. The best doctors are taking care of her. She's going to be okay."

Pressing her face into his chest, Chloe wouldn't have been able to stop the tears for all the gold in the world. "She saved us, Lex. She didn't even know me and she didn't have to help me. She could have just run."

"We'll make it up to her, Chloe. Somehow, we'll show her how grateful we are."

Feeling exhaustion close her in its embrace, Chloe fought to tell Lex what they both already knew and what Chloe vowed to never leave unsaid ever again. "I love you, Lex."

"I love you, Chloe."

Holding the world in his arms, Lex let out the shuddering breath of relief he'd been holding onto all night and finally succumbed to the spell of the sandman.

* * *

"Have you been here all night?"

Raising his eyes to find Lionel standing beside him, Louis didn't know where the man had come from and he didn't particularly care. "I'm sure I've been here just as long as you've been storming around putting the fear of god in people, Lionel."

Titling his head in silent acceptance, Lionel looked through the glass pane and the two sleeping figures that Louis was holding vigil over. "The doctors say that she'll make a full recovery."

Nodding in appreciation to the news, Louis let his eyes drift to where both Chloe and Lex, even in the throes of sleep, were protectively shielding their child from any possible harm. "And the baby?"

"As far as they can tell, perfectly fine."

His shoulders sagging with relief, Louis turned to the elder Luthor and regarded him with questioning eyes. "And the girl?"

Casting one last look at the family that had fought against all the odds to find each other again, Lionel turned swiftly on his foot and moved away from Louis and his near desperate look of fear. "The hospital knows better than to disappoint me."

Watching as Lionel moved down the hall with resounding purpose, Louis didn't know whether to frown at the man's arrogance that his money could give him what he wanted - or envy the confidence he never failed to exude in even the most dire of situations.

* * *

Looking down at the ashen face that unknowingly had the entire Luthor family indebted to her, Louis found himself considering the girl who slept peacefully under the soothing caress of morphine. The rhythmic beeping of the various machines in the room added a somber air to the already oppressive environment as he watched the labored rise and fall of her chest that each breath cost her. How could it be that such a slight thing could possibly do all that she had done?

Talking a seat at the stiff and impossibly uncomfortable chair at her bedside, Louis drank in the comfort that came from the steady sound of her beating heart. It could have been a handful of minutes that he sat alone in the shockingly white room or it could have been endless hours. Time became inconsequential as Louis watched and waited for a sign of life from the sleeping girl encased in bandages as devoid of color as she was.

Reassurances from doctors and nurses aside, Louis needed to see for himself that girl was going to be all right - and he was only going to be satisfied when she opened her eyes and told him so herself.

Watching the sun brush across the room with warm strokes of gold, Louis fought against the fatigue that gnawed at him. He would not be able to rest until he could leave this room and truthfully tell an ever anxious Chloe that this girl was going to be just fine. His eyes jumping back to the prone figure on the bed at the slight sound of her sheets rustling with her hesitant movements, Louis was gratified to find parched lips moving to release a soft groan of pain as heavy eyelids fought to open and welcome the morning blanket of light.

Quickly reaching over and pressing the button that would call for the countless doctors and nurses Lionel had waiting fearfully on the edges of their seats, Louis found his gaze locked on two eyes swimming in confusion.

"What happened?" she asked her voice groggy with sleep and laced with pain.

His eyes lighting up at the sign of life, Louis gave her the biggest grin he could manage. "You my dear, you're a hero."

* * *

Peace took its sweet time returning to all their lives but when it finally arrived and life resumed some semblance of normality, Lex was immensely grateful. Each morning he awoke to find Chloe nestled firmly against him, her arms and legs tangled lovingly with his, was a morning that left Lex slightly breathless with relief. Every time he felt the brief flutter of movement from the life that was flourishing within her and any occasion he found reason to laugh reminded Lex of all that he had.

Grasping Chloe's hand firmly in his own, Lex walked with her around the rooftop garden he had commissioned for her the few days she was in the hospital. Even encompassed within the silent walls of the hospital, Lex had known that chaos awaited them out in the real world. In his ever calculating mind, Lex knew that Chloe would need a place to recover and it had occurred to him as he watched her beam at Louis and Lionel as they brought her endless flower arrangements that maybe that was where his answer lay.

Though weeks had passed since her brief stay at the hospital, Lex still worried about her health and happiness. The nightmares were unavoidable but the look of sadness that graced her features the last few days were something Lex wanted to rectify. If only he could figure out what exactly was wrong, he could fix it all for her.

Letting one hand drift over the section of sunflowers that seemed to drink in the brilliance of the sun and reflect the warmth back up at her, Chloe let Lex lead her around the garden that had become her sanctuary as of late. With reporters clambering and going to new heights to try and get her photography and question her relentlessly about the nightmare she'd lived through, Chloe rarely left the building these days. Lex had offered to take her away to Smallville or anywhere else in the world she wanted to go, but all Chloe wanted was to be at home – and persistent reporters or not, Metropolis was home.

"A penny for your thoughts,"

Gracing Lex with a soft laugh, Chloe leaned closer into her fiancée. "As a Luthor, you should be offering me more than a penny."

"Fine," Lex laughed, teasingly poking her side. "Multinational conglomerate for your thoughts,"

Her eyes lighting up with mirth, Chloe shook her head and rained sunshine down on Lex. "My thoughts are worth that much?"

"Priceless," he assured her. "Everything about you is priceless."

"Careful," Chloe teased, pulling Lex towards her until she was pressed firmly against him. "Or you're going to get real lucky right here."

Bringing her lips to his, Lex kissed her until they were both flushed and breathless. "Promise?"

"Alexander Luthor," Chloe mock scolded as she pressed another kiss to his willing lips, "Are you trying to get a pregnant woman to have sex with you on a rooftop garden, in the middle of the afternoon?"

"It would probably give the guys up in the helicopter something to take a picture of," Lex grinned, kissing his way down Chloe's neck and lavishing extra attention where he knew she would appreciate it most. "I think they're getting sick of just getting pictures of you sitting out here reading and walking around with me."

Laughing between breathless moans of appreciation, Chloe wrapped her arms firmly around Lex and held on tight. "I love you, Lex."

Feeling the shift in her mood, Lex pulled back slightly and looked down at Chloe's flushed face. "What's wrong?" he asked, brushing away the sudden tears that fell from her eyes.

Sighing, Chloe closed her eyes miserably. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the mood. Damn hormones."

Tilting her face up to meet his, Lex stroked her cheek and caught her tears on his thumb. "What is it, Chloe? What's wrong?"

Her lips quivering, Chloe buried her face against Lex's chest and shook her head. "You're going to think I'm being stupid."

"Try me." Lex said, running his fingers through her hair.

Her voice may have been muffled by his shirt but he heard her loud and clear. "We were supposed to get married next week."

Taken aback, Lex wasn't entire sure he had heard her right. He had been expecting something dire, something so serious that he would have to go to the ends of the earth to find the cure for everything that ailed her. "What?"

Looking away from Lex and concentrating on the array of roses that surrounded the small fountain that splashed away merrily, Chloe couldn't meet Lex's eyes. "We were supposed to get married next week. It's silly to be upset about a cancelled party, after everything that's happened, I know."

Grabbing Chloe's hand, Lex gave it a gentle tug. "It's not silly."

"Yes it is," she argued, annoyed with herself for bring it up. "I shouldn't be so upset. It's just a silly party where I have to wear a silly dress…"

"Hey," Lex said, cutting off Chloe's mini rant with a strategically placed kiss. "I don't think it's silly. And who says we can't get married next week."

Her shock apparent, Chloe gaped silently up at Lex. "What?"

A mischievous smile playing across his lips, Lex pulled Chloe deeper into the garden and sat her down on the many benches that were artfully scattered around the lush landscape. Getting down onto one knee, Lex clasped both of her hands tightly in his own. "Chloe Sullivan, will you marry me next week?"

"Lex," she gasped, obviously at a loss for words. "I didn't mean to…I wasn't asking you to do this."

If a cancelled wedding was what was causing Chloe to suffer moments of unspoken sadness, Lex would do everything to make her smile again. "No, I'm asking you to do this. Marry me, Chloe and become my wife. Be Mrs. Chloe Luthor this time next week."

Her face breaking into the most luminous smile he had ever seen, Lex was ready when Chloe launched herself into his arms. "Yes," she chanted, "Yes, I'll marry you."

* * *

Standing perfectly still as Claudia adjusted her veil, Chloe held her breath as she waited for the last pin to be fastened in her hair.

"Oh Chloe," Claudia gushed, stepping back and looking at the glowing bride, "You look beautiful."

Laughing nervously, Chloe touched her protruding stomach lightly. "Even for being ironic and wearing white?"

Handing Chloe her bouquet, Claudia laughed along with her. "Especially for being ironic. Seriously, Lex is going to lose all ability to speak when he sees you."

Turning slowly to regard her reflection, Chloe smiled at Claudia's beaming reflection. "Hopefully not all ability to speak. It might make exchanging vows a little difficult."

"Perhaps,"

Moving away from the mirrors that reflected her almost nauseating happiness, Chloe considered the young woman standing before her and felt her heart falter at the memory of how easily she could have missed today. "You look wonderful, Claudia."

Blushing at the attention, she pressed a nervous hand against the muted caramel color of her dress. "Thanks,"

"Knock, knock," Louis called out jovially as he bounded into the sunny room. "Bloody hell, two beautiful women for little old me? I am a lucky bloke."

His presence dismissing all the unhappy memories she didn't want to taint her happy day, Chloe happily took Louis's arm when he offered it to her. "It's time?"

"It is my dear pixie. It's time for you to make the sacred blood pact with the Luthor family and become one of them. Are you ready?"

Regarding Louis's playful expression with one of complete sincerity, Chloe nodded delicately. "I'm ready."

* * *

The notoriously difficult Metropolis weather was behaving itself on the unnaturally warm fall day as the sun shone merrily down on the people gathered to watch the loving couple become one in heart, soul and name.

Standing tall before the seated crowd surrounded by blooming flowers of all varieties, Lex couldn't help the ripple of apprehension that ran through him when the first strains of music reached his ears.

His eyes finding his father watching him with a look of almost pride, Lex didn't know how genuine it was but he would take it over glowering. Turning his attention to the pathway before him, Lex smiled briefly at Claudia as she walked down the aisle towards him, face flushed from all the attention she was receiving.

Stopping at her place across from Lex, Claudia gave him a genuine look of excitement before the first notes of the wedding march captured his attention.

Forgetting to breathe, Lex didn't even see Louis walking alongside Chloe as his attention was captured by the heart stopping image she made. Time moved on its own accord as the small steps Chloe took brought her to his side in no time.

Grasping Lex's hand firmly in her own, Chloe remembered belatedly to kiss Louis on the cheek and hand her bouquet off to Claudia before taking her place beside her husband-to-be.

Bringing Chloe's hand up for an impromptu kiss, Lex positively beamed at her. "Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

After many flutes of champagne (or in Chloe's case, many flutes of cold crisp milk), endless congratulations, an extravagant dinner, extra servings of cake and a nice night of dancing – the four found themselves alone under a sea of dazzling stars. Finally alone to hold their own private party.

"If they do end up making a TV movie out of it, I'd better be played by someone damn hot."

Knowing better than to argue with the volatile pregnant woman that went from rage to utter despair at the drop of a hat these days, everyone nodded in hasty and heartfelt agreement.

"I want to be played by someone dashing." Louis grinned, once the danger of setting Chloe off into one of her moods had been averted. Striding across the dance floor as if he was on the red carpet and the three of them were his adoring fans, he struck various poses for their viewing pleasure. Plucking a rose from one of the many bouquets that filled the room, Louis threw it playfully at Claudia. "While few would be able to capture my roguish good looks, there must be someone that can impersonate my charm."

Rolling her eyes and making gagging gestures from the chair Chloe and Louis had ushered her into the moment she had mentioned feeling slightly fatigued, Claudia had no such superficial and aesthetic demands. "I'll be happy as long as they don't pick an airhead, bubble gum, idiot starlet to play me. I'd be mortified and various degrees of incensed if they cast some tittering twit that had a combined IQ of 4."

Feigning a gasp of outrage, Louis dramatically swept Claudia to her feet and danced her around the deserted dance floor. "Banish the thought!" he ordered, expertly moving them both to the soft music around them, "I'll make sure that only they pick the brightest actress there is."

Not blinking an eye at the Englishman's antics, Claudia inquired innocently, "And by brightest, you mean brains don't you, Louis? And not the degree of peroxide that has been applied to her hair?"

Laughing, Chloe happily sat back against Lex as she devoured a bowl of the sweetest strawberries floating in a mixture of orange juice and sprite and he rubbed soothing circles over her aching back. Leaning back against her husband, Chloe smiled brilliantly at him. "How about you, Mr. Luthor? Any particular way you want to be portrayed?"

Smiling, Lex pressed a soft kiss against Chloe's temple and wrapped his arms around her and the silk of her wedding gown. Lex left his fingers to idly dance across her stomach. "No one is going to be making a movie, Mrs. Luthor. I would never allow for someone to profit from something so horrible."

His statement somber but reassuring, Chloe nodded briefly and turned her attention back to her laughing friends. Watching the two laugh and dance, Chloe knew that she couldn't have asked for more. "Thank you, Lex."

"For what exactly, my beautiful wife?"

"For making this day absolutely perfect, my loving husband."

"I think I'm going to be ill," Louis drawled as he twirled Claudia to a stop before the newly married couple. "The guests may have left but I do not believe that the party is over. Hoist that wife of yours up, Luthor. We still have some celebrating to do."

Feigning a pout at Louis's mention that she needed to be 'hoisted' up, Chloe didn't argue when Lex helped her to her slightly swollen feet.

"What do you have in mind?" Lex inquired, eyeing Louis contemplatively.

"Just think of this as one of my wedding presents to you both," Louis grinned, leading the trio away from the evidence that a very good party had been thrown and towards an awaiting limo.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked, half wary and half excited at the pleased gleam in Louis's eyes.

Opening the door with a flourish, Louis laughed gleefully. "After a whirlwind week and a hell of a wedding, I do believe that we could all do with a few days away. Just to relax, pet. The jet awaits my dear Mrs. Pixie Luthor, and we can go anywhere that little heart of yours wants."

Looking up at her husband, Chloe could tell that he was just as surprised as she was. A quick glance at Claudia revealed that she was just as baffled. "Anywhere?"

Bouncing on his heels now, absolutely smug that he had managed to shock them all, Louis nodded his head. "Just name it and we'll be on our merry little way."

"I hadn't really envisioned spending my honeymoon with you and Claudia in tow, Louis." Lex smirked, wrapping an arm around his wife.

Rolling his eyes, Louis waved Lex's comments away. "Please, we all know that you're waiting until the baby is born to take a real honeymoon. So what do you say, Chloe Luthor? Are you up for it?"

Turning to her husband, Chloe knew from the smile on his face that he felt the same way she did. Excitement absolutely filling her with giddy laughter, Chloe nodded vigorously. "Oh yes, I'm up for it."

"Always these adventures," Claudia teased as she followed Chloe and Lex into the limo, "You guys can't do anything normally, can you?"

"Normal?" Louis scoffed as he waved the driver to take them away to wherever the sun shone the brightest, the sea was the clearest and the stars sparkled like diamonds in the sky. "Normal is highly overrated."

THE END.


End file.
